Different Shades Of Blue
by forblueskies89
Summary: AU. This is no place for me, such hard faces in smoke. The smell lingers in my clothes. It's a bad night to be alone, but that's the way it goes. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton and others. New Summary & Chapter 6 Up.
1. A Life Less Ordinary

**Ok, so basically I got the inspiration for this story from one of the deleted scenes in series 2.**

**I thought I might aswell go back to a cute, genuine series that makes sense, considering how much series 4 is sucking right now!**

**Anyway this first scene is one of the deleted scenes from "Lifetime Piling Up" which is the episode where Nathan is in a coma and he dreams of how life would have been if Dan had chosen Karen instead of Deb. Basically Lucas is a jerk, he and Peyton are dating and Brooke can't stand him.**

**I loved how the characters had such a different history and thought it would be a really good place to start off from.**

**Just to let you know I am a huge Brucas fan, so you can probably guess how things will end up!**

**Oh... and Brucas Naley and Jeyton forever**

* * *

"So… he tried to run him down?" asked Brooke. 

"We we're arguing" mumbled Peyton.

"Oh no… Not you and Luke…" Brooke scorned, only to be interrupted by Lucas.

"Peyton, uh…" he muttered.

"…Ass" finished Brooke.

"Aren't you late for practice?" Peyton asked, a little impatiently.

"Yeah, just hang on, um" he looked away from her, his eyes flitting towards the brunette "…hey Brooke."

"Hey" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I need to talk to Peyton" he said, gesturing in her direction.

"Ok – am I stopping you?" questioned Brooke – with so much attitude that it seemed more like an insult rather than a question.

Lucas let out a short laugh. He took Peyton's arm before saying, "Come here" and gently pulling her to one side.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, about this morning – my Dad's been riding me a lot… and, my Mom's going through some _stuff_. I just… You were right – screw the guys." He shrugged at this last statement and seeing the moderately annoyed look that remained on her face, leaned in to her ear.

"Look…" he reasoned, before whispering into her ear. His eyes flickered onto Brooke as he was speaking and he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"… Just you and me, huh?" he finished, his eyes once again directed to Peyton. Brookes mouth remained open in protest, irritated at this jerk who's idea of an apology involved walking all over her best friend while checking her out.

"Oh and Brooke, if you're feeling kinky" he continued, obviously finding it amusing how much he could push his luck, without Peyton objecting.

"Lucas…" Peyton frowned, her face once again downcast. He simply laughed and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before turning and walking away without so much as a glance back.

Brooke let out a hoarse laugh, raising her hand in disbelief in what she had just witnessed "Ok – does the P in P. Sawyer stand for doormat, because did you not see the way he was checking out my ass?"

Peyton simply shook her head in exhaustion and started walking back into school. Brooke let out one last "ugh" and turned to follow her best friend. Lucas was such a jerk, what any girl could see in that ass was beyond her.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know**

**Reviews are love**

**Rosy x**


	2. Locked Hearts & Hand Grenades

She looked into the mirror and sighed. The girl looking back at her looked on forlornly, her brunette locks falling delicately around her shoulders. She snapped out of her daze, her green eyes scanning her reflection, searching carefully for any flaw in her appearance. Since she looked perfect she set her jaw, pursed her lips and headed for the door.

Brooke Davis made her way down the empty hall, enjoying the click of her shoes on the floor. She walked slowly, relishing the silence that she so rarely found at Tree Hill High.

She knew that the scene later that day would be a very different one. When she walked down the halls bustling with students she would have to smile and flirt with the guys, while ignoring the fact that they stared freely at her chest. She would have to gossip and giggle with girls who thought they could suck up to the Captain of the cheerleading squad and see where it got them; after all she was some brainless slut right?

Well that's what she was known as around school… Brooke Davis - beautiful but easy, head cheerleader, popular girl with very little going on in the head, shallow but sexy – they all thought they knew her so well.

And she played along to the role that they had all decided was hers; she would never let one of them see how venerable she sometimes felt. Better a slut than a social outcast right?

She frowned a little, deep in thought and turned through the gym doors, leaving the hall way deserted once again…

* * *

Lucas Scott slung his bag over his shoulder and scowled, Dan's words echoing in his ears… "If you lose on Friday, then the sun wont rise the next morning".

Why did he have to ride him so hard? It wasn't like it was his fault his Mom was always "working".

He walked through the door to find an empty hall, glad of its solitude. He was hoping not to bump into anyone right now – especially Peyton. A frown creased his forehead at this thought – it'd been a month since they'd broken up, but he still felt awkward seeing her around. _She's probably still into me, and I wouldn't want to have to remind her of what she's missing_, he thought to himself, an arrogant smile reaching his lips.

_It's not like I don't have my pick of any girl in the school_, he smirked to himself. Kind of pathetic how easy girls were – at least when it came to him. Not that he was complaining at the benefits.

_Still it would be nice to have some kind of challenge_, he thought as he glanced at the gym doors. Guess he could get some hoops in while that Nathan loser wasn't creeping around.

* * *

He'd walked through the gym doors and set his bag on the floor before he noticed her. _Speaking of challenges…_

_Man she's gorgeous_, he thought to himself – enjoying the fact that she wasn't aware of his presence. She was wearing a pink tank top and some black hot pants, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, her lips pursed in concentration. She was running through a cheerleading routine, stopping every now and then to shake her head and change it slightly.

He watched – feeling somehow calmed and intrigued by this girl so deep in concentration. As she moved he felt his eyes following her, somehow feeling as if he didn't want to tear them away.

Eventually he felt like he should make her aware of his presence. He leaned against the wall and let out a short cough. She looked up mid-splits and let out a surprised "oh". She suddenly realized it was him who had coughed and gaining her composure repeated a more self-assured "oh".

"Nice legs" smirked Lucas.

"What do you want?" she glared, getting to her feet.

He slowly walked towards her and stopped about a meter away from her. He looked her up and down, a grin playing across his lips. After a long paused, he raised one eyebrow and said, "Brooke Davis is standing in front of me wearing hot pants and asking me what I want – I guess I should answer that carefully."

"Ok – so seeing as you don't seem to have a clue, let me help you out…" Brooke snapped, "I am not, and will never be interested in you Lucas. You seriously think that I would want anything to do with the ass that I've watched walk all over my friend for years?"

"Funny, I wasn't aware you had standards" he sneered, "at least that's not what half the guys in our school tell me."

For just a second a pained look appeared in Brooke's eyes, but she quickly masked it and fixed a thin smile on her face. "Wow, then I guess you've just been rejected by the easiest girl in school".

"Sure, you play your games then – pretend you're not totally hot for me. But Brooke, we both know you are."

She let out a hollow laugh and took a step towards him. She placed one hand lightly on his chest, bringing her face close to his. "Ok, whatever you have to tell yourself Lucas." She smiled seductively, "But you're gonna have to try harder than that."

He brushed her ear with his lips before whispering, "Game on Brooke Davis".

She let out a giggle and with that turned and strode out of the gym. Lucas stood there for a moment, watching her walk away before he also turned, a grin on his face. She really was something else.

But he had also seen the pained look on her face – and he had a feeling that there was much more to Brooke Davis than meets the eye.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I wasn't sure if I should have made Brooke a bit more fiesty towards him.**

**Whatever suggestions you have let me know.**

**Reviews are love**

**Rosy x**


	3. Life As We Know It

**Ok – so I hadn't decided which direction I wanted all of my characters to take when I started this story. I've kind of figured out where the characters are coming from now, and this is their history.**

**Like in the episode that I took my first scene from, Dan stayed with Karen and Deb raised Nathan on her own.**

**Publically Lucas is known as an womanizer and a jackass, Brooke is known as a trouble-causer and a slut. Brucas have no history together.**

**Lucas and Nathan hate each other.**

**Like in the episode, Lucas dated Peyton for quite a while and that same break-up happened.**

**Lucas and Haley have no connection.**

**Brooke and Peyton are best friends. **

**Brooke and Haley are friends, but not close ones; the same goes for Brooke and Nathan.**

**Peyton has no connection to either Haley or Nathan.**

**Nathan and Haley are not together, but have been best friends for ages.**

**Ok – so that was kind of detailed I know, but I wanted you guys to know why the characters act how they do.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Haley James stood, hands on hips, surveying the scene before her. Deb's Den was pretty much deserted; the empty chairs and vacant tables for once still, in their unbroken silence. The business was doing just fine right now, but around this time of day things got pretty quiet.

"Right" she said, to no one in particular, before turning on heel. She took the towel from over her shoulder and began wiping down the counter.

She could hear music drifting from the jukebox, and started to hum, letting the music wash over her. She loved music; she loved to sing, to escape from reality for just a few short minutes, just blending into the lyrics, forgetting any worries that normally weighed her down.

"Hey Tutor Girl" the daze was broken.

The brunette bounded up to her and leaned against the counter, flashing her a classic Brooke Davis smile.

"Hey Brooke" she laughed as she once again started to wipe the counter.

The two girls were under no delusions; they might as well be from different worlds. But there was something pleasantly misleading about the comfort of an alliance free from the scrutiny of the public spotlight; when it was just the two of them it seemed perfectly conceivable that they could be old friends.

And much as Haley had tried to dislike Brooke, she had found it difficult to not warm to her infectious personality. She had found all of her judgments about Brooke to be wrong; underneath the façade she was venerable and self-conscious, just like any other teenage girl.

"Guess what?" grinned Brooke "…I'll tell you – I totally aced my calculus quiz!"

"Wow Brooke… that's great!" beamed Haley "I'm really proud of you."

"What are you talking about Tutor Girl?" Brooke smirked, "This one's totally on you! I mean… we both know I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the toolbox, and…"

" - You know you really shouldn't put yourself down like that."

Haley, had stopped wiping the countertop. She stood resting both of her hands on the surface and slowly shook her head as she spoke the last statement.

"You did this for yourself Brooke."

Brooke smiled slightly, and looked at the blonde – she was so green, so naïve, and in many ways that was refreshing. She almost felt jealous of her ability to have so much faith in people and to see things in a good light.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, how about you let me buy you a drink? Ya know, to say thanks for everything."

Haley paused and looked at the girl before her. She looked striking, even with her dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She had that look in her eyes; that mischievous, wild look that Haley had come to dread and find endearing all at once. She would never take no for an answer. And yet…

"You know you don't have to do this?" frowned Haley, "Feel like you owe me anything…I mean come on Brooke, I don't exactly fit the cheerleader mould do I?"

The mischievous look left Brooke's eyes, and she slowly sunk onto one of the bar stools, tearing her eyes away from Haley's. "You know its not how you think" she murmured "having people looking at you all the time, thinking they know you cause one day someone decided your life was kinda interesting and the whole school somehow had a right to know your business."

"I'm sorry…" faltered Haley, "I didn't mean it like that… I just didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything."

"Haley – its cool. I'm not offended or anything – its just that people have this idea of me as someone who has all the answers, and what people see me as is just some big lie…"

And then quick as the chirpy façade had disappeared it had returned to stay planted on her face until the next time she let her venerability get the better of her.

"But I'm sure that there are much more interesting things for two gorgeous girls like us to be talking about"

"Oh yeah" replied Haley, "like what may I ask?"

Brooke leaned forwards, looked her straight in the eyes and smirked "like you and Nathan for starters".

Haley couldn't hide the red tinge that came into her cheeks at these words, but she fought to keep herself in check and responded, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Haley, its so obvious!" You guys are totally into each other and you really could do worse!"

"Brooke – it's not like that. Nathan and I… well, we've been _friends_ forever."

"So you're telling me that there isn't the _slightest_ possible chance that you could ever be more than that?"

Haley opened her mouth to retort, but instead of speaking her lips remained parted for a moment, before letting out a loud sigh.

"I knew it!" Brooke squealed. She raised her eyebrows, her green eyes twinkling, and gave Haley and encouraging smile.

"Come on Tutor Girl. Two diet sodas on me. You and me – or should I say you and I – have some talking to do!"

Haley just smiled at the girl sat in front of her, and after a brief pause set about attending to the drinks. To be honest she was a little tired of holding her feelings to herself; she could trust Brooke – she didn't know why she felt this way, but she just knew she could.

Brooke watched Haley as she fetched the sodas. She really liked this girl – she was so different from the girls she had come to know and comprehend at Tree Hill – she had no hidden agendas, no want to manipulate others. The most important thing wasn't how her hair looked, or keeping count of how many calories she'd eaten today.

Not that she wasn't pretty. Her body was very petite, very well proportioned; she wasn't as curvy as Brooke, but she looked healthy… There was a kind of innocent glow about her. Her long blonde hair fell in lose curls around her shoulders, honey toned and complimentary to her hazel eyes. In contrast to Brookes intensely piercing emerald ones, they radiated warmth and comfort, safety somehow. Brooke smiled as she noticed just how different they were, Haley in her old jeans and sneakers, Brooke in her skinny jeans and heels.

She felt a slight twinge of jealously towards Haley – she was a very classic kind of beauty, understated and deep. Brooke's features were very striking – so much so that people would look at her and instantly have some preconceived judgment about the girl behind those green eyes, and provocative smile.

She felt very protective towards Haley somehow. For some reason she cared a lot about this girl and this friendship, something that was rare for her.

"Right... that's two diet sodas" Haley was saying, placing the drinks between them. "So… where were we?"

"Talking about you and Nathan, actually" answered Brooke.

"Oh yeah." Haley thought for a moment before replying, "we were talking about the fact that there _is _no me and Nathan."

Brooke raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Come on Tutor Girl – you're so into him!"

"…And he's a really decent guy – you deserve someone who would treat you right."

Haley smiled at Brooke's concern for her happiness. She always seemed to know everything about everyone, but she had put that down to the thrill of scandal, not actually being interested in those who she talked about. Maybe it was a combination of both.

Hoping to deflect the conversation from the matter that she knew Brooke wanted to talk about, she mused, "You seem to know an awful lot about Nathan…"

The response was immediate; Brooke's eyes flickered away from Haley's, looking anywhere but the sixteen year old girl standing across the counter from her. Her reply was no more than a gentle nod.

"Brooke Davis! What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." She replied, "Its just that our paths have crossed before."

"Meaning…?" Haley was now stood with her arms folded, a determined expression on her face – it was obvious that she wasn't going to back down.

Brooke let out a disgruntled sigh, before leaning forwards and resting her arms on the counter. "Ok – so this is kinda embarrassing… but I had this thing for him a couple of months back."

Without waiting for Haley's reaction she continued. "Basically I kinda threw myself at him – you know, "_Brooke Davis" _style – and he turned me down."

She took a long sip of her drink and began to run her finger round the rim of her glass. "But he wasn't like some ordinary guy – he didn't turn me down to make himself look good in front of the guys, or something stupid like that."

"He told me that I didn't have to be like that; that I deserved better. I thought it was sweet – him telling me that I'm meant for better…" she paused, "I mean even though he was just saying it, it still means something that he cared enough to want me to believe it."

She stared down at her hands and shook her head gently "But I've never met a guy like that before… they pretty much don't exist – at least not in Tree Hill."

By this point Haley had pulled up a seat and was watching her intently. "Wow" was all she managed to say.

Brooke rolled her eyes and grinned at her, "Fine. So now you know – you can totally go ahead and mock me!"

Haley smiled slightly "No – its not that."

"It's just… you and Nathan, how weird would that be?"

"Yeah I know." Brooke laughed. "But like I said he's been such a sweetheart to me."

"…I've never met a guy who wasn't looking to see how quickly he could get me into bed. He's just a great… " She struggled for a word, before deciding, "…friend."

"Tell me about it" Haley muttered, slowly shaking her head.

Brooke frowned and leaned forwards so that she was looking Haley straight in the eye. "No, with you its different – there's something more there."

"I mean the way he looks at you, he just gets this look in his eyes. And Haley – I know you like him, you just need to trust your instincts."

Worry flitted across Haley's face, "What if I can't do that?" she whispered.

"Then you're just gonna have to trust mine." Brooke replied, a warm smile spreading across her mouth.

Haley contemplated this for a moment. She wasn't sure how Brooke was managing to read her so well. Was it that obvious? Could everyone tell?

Could Nathan tell? She paled at the thought.

"Brooke, I…" she began, but both girls turned when they heard the front door open.

Haley's gaze fell to the tall, dark haired boy standing in the doorway. "Nathan" she breathed, though it somehow sounded more like a question.

He cast her a glance, and seemingly oblivious to her uncomfortable behavior, replied "Hey Hales."

She shook herself, slightly embarrassed at being caught off guard "Your Mom said to let you know that she went out to look at some designs for the new menu. She'll be back later."

"Thanks." He dumped his bag on the floor and made his way over to the counter, taking a seat next to the brunette.

He glanced at her, before doing a less than discrete double take. "Hey… Brooke"

He frowned, clearly surprised to see her there. "Wait a sec – are you guys hanging out?" he asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Stranger things have happened".

Brooke smiled "Yeah Haley thought she'd put aside her social status and risk being seen with me, just this once."

Nathan chuckled at this and slowly shook his head. He would never have imagined Haley James and Brooke Davis to speak two words to one another, let alone hang out together.

Seeing the confusion that remained on his face Haley added "Brooke is actually one of my tutoring students."

"Yep" Brooke slurped her drink and continued, "Tutor Girl here has been working her magic on me."

Haley pulled an indifferent face at Brooke, though the slight smile that played across her lips told a different story. She drew in a breath suddenly, and turned her attention to the boy sitting across the counter from her.

"Oh Nate, I forgot to tell you." She ran one hand through her hair, "You'll never guess who came to ask me for tutoring the other day?"

Nathan frowned, sitting up a little straighter than before, "Who?"

She hesitated, crossing her arms and running her fingers over her thumbnail. She knew that she couldn't keep this from him; they had been best friends for as long as she could remember, and trusting one another with the truth had been a big part of that. Still, she knew how annoyed he would get about this. "You're not gonna like this." She muttered.

Brooke let out a blunt laugh, "Ooh… people who Nathan doesn't like…" A playful tone reached her voice, "…a certain half brother springs to mind?"

Nathan's eyes narrowed "Lucas?"

Haley nodded gently.

"That jerk actually had the nerve to come ask you for tutoring?" he growled, his dark eyes now full of disgust.

Haley lifted her soda to her lips and took a small sip. "Yeah."

"Don't worry though" she continued, "I gave him to one of the other girls. They were all arguing over who got to tutor "the hottest guy in Tree Hill" Haley rolled her eyes at this last statement.

Brooke, who has been listening keenly to the other two talk, muttered, "Like his ego isn't big enough already"

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Noted Haley.

"Yeah" nodded Brooke, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well not me personally. But he was with my friend Peyton for a while, and lets just say he's not exactly gonna win boyfriend of the year."

"Ya think." Snickered Haley. She glanced at Nathan before pouring another soda and setting it infront of him.

He raised one eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"How do I always?" was her reply.

Brooke let out a sigh. They were so obvious – it was just like someone needed to give them a little push…

"Whats up?" asked Haley, tearing away from Nathan's eyes.

"Nothing" she smiled. Turning to Nathan she asked "So what is it with you guys?"

"You mean apart from the fact that he's an ass."

She laughed. "Well we all know that he's an ass, but with you guys it's like really intense."

She turned her head to the side. "I guess I don't understand why you hate each other so much."

Nathan drained half of his soda, and after a brief pause said "I dunno what I can tell you Brooke."

He shrugged his shoulders "He's just always been the spiteful brat that you see today."

They were silent, all three of them for a moment, before Haley spoke.

"Why do you think he's like that?"

Speaking from experience Brooke suggested "Maybe it's a defense – a way for him to protect himself, so no one can really see who he is?"

Nathan sniggered. "Yeah. Or he's just an ass."

"Nathan" Haley reasoned.

"What?" he accused, "You know I can't believe you two are sitting here making excuses for him."

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself. And we all know it."

"Look… we're not making excuses for him." Haley replied. "It's just…" She frowned, as she struggled to explain what she felt.

She was grateful when Brooke spoke up. "He does have to live with Dan Scott. I mean if that doesn't scar a kid for life then I don't know what does."

She took a gulp of her drink and looked at Nathan. "Do you ever think that you were the lucky one?"

"…I mean, in another life that could have been you."

And then there was silence again. The three teenagers sat, sipping their drinks, all lost in their own thoughts.

Haley was the first to break the ice, "Now I see how you get all of your gossip" she chuckled at Brooke.

Brooke pulled a face at her, "What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

She drained the rest of her soda and slid off the barstool.

"Anyway, I gotta go." She turned to Haley, "How much do I owe you for the drinks?"

"Um… two dollars."

Brooke reached into her back pocket and pulled out a note. "Here – keep the change."

Haley's eye's widened, "Brooke, this is ten dollars – I only served you a soda."

Brooke stopped. "Yeah, well from what I hear the service around here's pretty good." She winked at Haley, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks" muttered Haley, once again surprised by the girl she thought she knew.

"No problem" she shrugged. "Ill see you around Tutor Girl, you too Nate."

And with that she turned and walked away. Leaving Haley with a faint smile on her face and Nathan with her words echoing round his head _"Do you ever think that you were the lucky one?"_

* * *

It seemed that Brooke Davis was occupying the thoughts of many young boys in Tree Hill that afternoon. Including one Lucas Scott.

He laid on his bed, playing with the basketball in his hands, his eyes out of focus as he stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

He knew Dan would expect him to be pressing weights right now, but as he lay there, training felt like the furthest thing from his mind.

He frowned, trying to push all thoughts out of his head, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was _her_. Her in those little black hot pants, those fiery green eyes, her lips curled into an indignant pout.

She was stunning – and there was no denying it. From her mahogany brown locks that fell down around her tiny waist, to the slight curve of her hips and her toned legs. The delicate features of her face combined to create her beauty, and yet it was a rare beauty, imperfect and unique.

Lucas Scott was not one to be captivated by looks alone; he pretty much had his pick of any girl in school. It was her actions that intrigued him; she had barely given him two looks since they had first met, and those looks she gave him were filled with disgust. She was strong-willed and proud, with an arrogance and certainty of herself; these were all qualities that he knew himself to have. She was a challenge, and he was bored of girls who threw themselves at him without a second thought – where was the fun in that?

Lucas wasn't the type to sit and pine over a girl. But he wasn't kidding himself – it wasn't actually about her. It was about him, it was always about him. She was _his_ challenge, appealing to his competitive side, his need to get what he wanted. Because he always got what he wanted.

What did he feel for her? It wasn't affection, and it wasn't even passion. Nothing that he felt for her had any depth – physical fulfillment was all that he was looking for.

It was desire; desire and greed. A mixture of fascination and loathing that made her too enticing for him to even try to resist.

He felt intrigued by her; he felt infatuated by her. He had to satisfy himself, and be done with it, before moving on to another girl. She was a conquest – and she was going to be his…

His thoughts were broken by the condescending voice of his father. "Is this what you call training?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, irritated, and with much effort heaved himself off the bed. He pushed past his father and paced down the hall, heading towards the gym room.

Much to his annoyance Dan followed, his taunting voice echoing off the walls. "You know the scouts are never gonna come to watch a second rate player, Lucas." A smile crept onto his face. "I was never second rate; I was the best player Tree Hill had ever seen. I still am to this day."

A gleam now obvious in his eye, he continued. "You'll never be that player Lucas. You know why? You don't have the commitment; you don't have the strength that I did. I was focused one hundred percent, I gave everything to the game."

Lucas turned around, the irritation now visible on his face. "One hundred percent focused, huh? Funny, you still had the time to knock Mum up."

A look of shock flitted across Dan's face, before he sneered, "Lucky for you I did."

Lucas snorted. "Yeah, with parents like you no wonder I've turned out so well."

He smirked, taking a step towards Dan. "Speaking of Mum, I haven't seen her around today… Don't tell me she's _working_ again."

Dan also took a step forwards. "Unlike you, your mother appreciates that she has to work for what she gets... Its something you might understand – when you grow up."

Lucas let out a hollow laugh. "Sure. When I grow up to be just as much a man as you are. Living in a house that I don't even pay for, married to a wife that can't stand to be around me for more than five minutes."

"Yeah Dad – I really wanna grow up to be just like you."

Dan's fists were now balled up, his knuckles white with anger. "Watch it son" he hissed.

"Whatever," growled Lucas, "I'm going for a run."

With that he grabbed his Ipod off the side, and without so much as a glance back walked out of the front door – leaving a very defeated looking Dan Scott to slump back to the empty living room of an empty house…

* * *

_**People always leave**_

Peyton Sawyers eyes flickered from left to right as her pencil danced across the page. She was drawing lights, traffic lights, just like the ones her mother had passed on that cold February morning.

Why did they always leave? Sure, they all had their reasons, their excuses. Maybe it was something that she had done?

_Surely it couldn't just be coincidence – every person that Peyton cared about slowly turned away from her. They left behind them the weight of a thousand broken promises, dreams and memories._

First there was her mother. She had been taken in the cruelest of ways, never intending to leave so soon and yet she had gone, leaving her only daughter to fend for herself in the world. There had been no goodbye, just the sudden screech of tires on the tarmac and the sudden sting of the prospect of life without a mother.

She missed her mother everyday – the warmth of her touch, the comfort of her embrace. She had never gotten to tell her all of the things that she wanted to – how much she had meant to her, and just how much she had done for her. Although years had passed, it still sometimes stung like a raw wound.

Her Dad used to cuddle her close and whisper that it would be alright when her mother first passed. He told her he would always love her – but where was he now?

He was probably on some huge ship, half a world away. He had always loved the sea breeze in his hair, traveling to new places with undiscovered mysteries.

He told her that he was doing this for the both of them. They needed money and he was going to give her everything that he could in life. All she really wanted now was her father – he must have seen the pain in her eyes every time he left, and yet why did he chose to ignore it?

And then there was Lucas - he was supposed to save her. He was supposed to be her salvation throughout it all. For a while she had liked to pretend that they could be more than they ever were. Maybe they would learn to love each other one day – who had she been trying to kid?

That's why she had stuck by him for so long – hoping after a dream that would never materialize. She had hoped that she would have been enough to change him, make him care enough to turn from his arrogant, selfish ways, but she wasn't that girl.

Enough had been enough – the empty words and shallow gestures meant nothing to either of them really. She knew that she meant nothing to him, she wondered if she ever had. There had to have been a moment where they felt like they could escape it all, but that moment had been lost behind dirty secrets and public expectations.

_Alone again_, she thought.

Her eyes fell on a framed picture of her and Brooke and slowly a smile reached her lips. _Well… not quite alone_.

And yet she knew that her and Brooke were both adrift. They both acted like things were fine because they felt it was what they had to do – but she often saw the pained look in Brooke's eyes, the look that she recognized because she wore it so often herself.

In the hierarchy of school they were desired – people saw their social status and yearned to be like them, rich, popular, beautiful. But both of them deep down were not how others saw. They were both struggling to come to terms with the loss of their parents, one way or another – both searching for a way, and in doing so making stupid decisions that gave them labels such as "slut" and "prom queen".

They both wondered why they had been left alone, why they had noone who loved them for themselves and not their appearances.

But they had found comfort in one another – a kindred spirit of sorts. In each other's company they could be honest and venerable about things that they would hide from the rest of the world. Whether it be about their own personal angst or a passing whim, they had both found solitude in their best friend.

This often resulted in nights spent watching chick flicks and drinking cheap wine – by the end of which tears flowed as feelings mingled with confusion. Such a close friendship between girls is something that often men don't understand, and their relationship was even more unusual than most.

Lost – they were both lost. Mostly unhappy underneath it all, but knowing they had to struggle on, covering it all with a smile. Yes it was hard to do – but giving up was something that neither of them could comprehend. Life was for living and making the best with what they had was what they knew.

Brooke needed saving – saving before she cut off her emotions completely, preferring not to feel anymore, losing all hope of innocence in the world.

And as for Peyton, she needed saving too. By who – she didn't know. All she knew was that slowly she was starting to lose faith in all that she had once believed in. If she didn't find her salvation soon, then she wasn't sure just how much longer she could hold on by herself.

* * *

**I just realized that parts of this chapter sounded really dark! Next time I promise much more light hearted stuff!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Sorry it took so long coming – but I'm really fussy about my writing, and if I feel like something's not right then I have to go back over it until it is.**

**If you have any suggestions then I would love to hear them!**

**Please review – I didn't realize how great it is to get reviews until some of you posted them last time. So thank you guys!**

**Rosy x**


	4. So Here We Are

**Ok – so just to make everyone clear on the situation.**

**This is an alternative universe.**

**Brooke, Haley and Peyton are the same characters as they are on the show. **

**Nathan and Lucas's situations have been swapped around though, so Nathan is a well-mannered guy and Lucas is a bit of a jerk (or so he seems). **

**The adults kind of just fall into place with that.**

**So any history on the show is not relevant in this.**

**This is not Nathan's dream – the story was simply inspired by a deleted scene from that episode. **

**But yes, Lucas is a jerk to Nathan. Peyton and Lucas were dating and have now broken up, like in that episode.**

**Nathan and Haley are best friends, Brooke thinks that Lucas is an ass.**

**If anyone has any questions then feel free to leave them in reviews, or PM me if you want.**

**And quite a few people are finding the jerky Lucas hott – I am too, I love writing him. For those of you that like that, this chapter wont be a disappointment…**

**Anyway – sorry this took so long coming, but my life has been kinda hectic lately and I don't wanna post work that I haven't really thought through enough.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Nice hat" smirked Nathan, his breath turning to mist in the cold night air.

Haley let out an indignant sound, and feigning annoyance attempted to swat him on the arm.

He jumped of reach, a victorious look on his face as the blonde looked on at him disapprovingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him before retorting, "You know I would be offended – if that was coming from someone who actually _had_ clue about fashion."

He held a hand to his heart, mock pain spread across his face. "Ouch. You sure know how to hit me where it hurts Hales."

She smiled gently at the use of her nickname and they continued to walk, hands crammed in pockets, hidden from the bitterly cold air.

"Besides" she continued, watching her breath vaporizing in front of her, "…beanies happen to be very _in_ right now".

Nathan let out a small chuckle. "You wouldn't happen to have been picking up fashion tips from a certain Brooke Davis would you?" He raised an eyebrow provokingly.

Haley turned her head to look at him. Trying to read his expression, she half asked. "Would that really be that strange?"

It was times like this that he didn't know if she was being serious or not. Guessing that she was, he replied, "Come on Haley – you gotta admit it's a little weird you guys hanging out."

Haley sighed – _he was such a guy_.

It was almost as if he thought she didn't have low enough self-confidence already. Haley James, the socially awkward bookworm, speaking with Brooke Davis – who for her social stature might as well own Tree Hill High School. No – of course that could never happen – not even in another lifetime.

_Did Nathan, her own best friend, really think that little of her? _

_Apparently._

So refusing to meet his eyes she muttered, "She just came over to tell me about a calculus grade." She forced a laugh. "Don't worry - we won't be organizing sleepovers, or braiding each others hair any time soon. I'll reserve those rights for you, friend."

Nathan grinned. _She really was something else. Strong, willful, and of course there was that little bit of sarcasm thrown in there. _

For as long as he could remember Haley James had been his best friend. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met – she was so much smarter, so much more complex – and at the same time she was so much more down to earth. She had a good head on her tiny shoulders – and he was severely proud of her for it.

_And she somehow got him in a way that noone else had ever managed to – he never felt judged or uncomfortable around her. She made him feel like he wasn't alone, like there was someone else out there who had the same struggles and triumphs that he did._

Of course Nathan had never actually analyzed their friendship. That was the beauty of it – he didn't have to, because he never had to second-guess himself around her. He didn't realize _just how much _she meant to him – just how big a part of his future she would be. In time he would see the fallout of what was already stirring at the back of his mind – but that was yet to come.

Still on the subject of Brooke, Haley continued. "She's just… different from how people think."

"You see that too?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah – I mean in public she's like this superficial, conceited airhead… But then sometimes she comes out with things that really surprise me."

Nathan noticed she was biting her lip – something she did when she was thinking deeply about something. "What?" he asked.

"I like her – and I was just thinking about how weird that is." She chuckled at the paradox of the situation. "I feel like I shouldn't – I mean my whole life she's been _that_ girl – the one who makes me feel about two inches tall, and a stone too fat and like I was never good enough to talk to her."

She frowned and continued. "You know, I don't think I know her though. I mean its like I think that I finally know who she is – I've finally got her all figured out, and then she goes and does something that throws me off balance again."

She shook her head slightly. "Maybe she's one of those people who noone ever really knows…"

She realized that Nathan hadn't spoken in a while and turning towards him noticed he was studying her intently. Confused she questioned, "What?" Her eyes grew wide. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Great – This was the part where he told he she had the remains of her dinner left on her face. Why had lasagna seemed like such a good idea? 

"I was wrong" he replied.

Seeing her frown deepen, he continued. "The hat – it looks really good on you."

She was caught off guard – shocked, her lips slowly loosening until they parted questioningly. Suddenly there were no thoughts; just that moment, as she looked on at the boy who filled her earliest childhood memories.

They were still for some time – the silence between them like a breath being held.

_As she looked into his dark blue eyes she noticed how different they were from his brother's._ Lucas also had blue eyes, but they were intensely piercing – the kind of eyes that could see right through you. Nathan's eyes were deep and mysterious – they told the tale of a lifetime struggle to come to terms with the absence and rejection of a father. His whole appearance showed how he had been forced to grow up before his time, from his broadened shoulders to his chiseled jaw line. The difference between the brothers – Nathan was a man and Lucas was a boy; that was plain for anyone to see.

And he was looking at her – innocently and without motive; looking at her with open eyes and a slight smile playing upon his lips. He didn't understand why he was looking at her anymore than she did – but despite that fact he didn't want to pull his eyes away from her questioning brown ones – it just felt instinctive.

Little did the two best friends understand how adolescence loves to complicate a friendship.

Haley suddenly became conscious of the fact that they had stopped walking and neither of them had spoken for a while. As she realized that she didn't understand what was compelling them to act in such a way, and with consideration of the future implications of such moments, she tore her eyes away from his and clearing her throat asked, "So are you nervous?"

They both started to walk again, hearing the thud of their sneakers on the sodden ground. It was a cold February night and they were walking across the park. The tree's around them had long since lost their leaves and the path beneath their feet was dull with what remained of the rainfall – but the scene was beautiful nonetheless.

The path wound across the field curving alongside black-iron benches and bins. The railings were silver, reflecting in the light from the many streetlamps that were scattered throughout the park. In the distance a children's play area could be seen through the cold but clear air, basked in the dim light of the moon. Everything was laced with dew, somehow made to look fresh and new by the tiny beads of moisture that clung to every surface.

"You think I should be?" Nathan replied. His kit bag was slung over his shoulder, weighing with down with the stark reality of what he had let himself in for. He could feel the butterflies building up in his stomach, his chest tight with anticipation. His first Ravens game – and he couldn't even imagine what would happen if he choked.

With genuine sincerity Haley replied, "Nate, I've watched you play ever since we were two foot tall. You're a great player."

He smiled at his best friends words of encouragement, but they did little to stop the restless thoughts that were circling round his head. "Yeah – but that's on the Rivercourt."

He ran a hand through his dark hair and continued, "This is totally different – there's the other team, and the crowd and coach…."

"And the supporters" she interrupted. "Your Mom and I, the Rivercourt guys – we're here for you Nate… because we _know_ you can do this."

He sighed deeply. "How?" he asked.

He looked across at her, hoping she could provide some answer, some reassurance. "Why do you know I can do it?"

She glanced at him for a moment, before looking away. "You get this look in your eyes"

She shrugged and continued, "It's hard to explain – but somehow it just looks like you're doing what you were meant to be doing… It just fits."

Sensing the mood was a little serious, she laughed. "But then I could be lying, and you could just suck."

"Oh yeah?" retorted Nathan. "This coming from the girl with the ugliest free-throw I've ever seen."

"And Haley…" he snickered, "I've seen a lot of free-throws."

She pulled an apathetic face. "Whatever. Don't come crying to me when you crash and burn tonight."

He chuckled, "Oh, I see – what happened to "You're a great player Nathan"?"

She pretended to think about this before shrugging, "Yeah… I pretty much lied."

"That's cool – when I'm in the NBA, on top of my game, I'll make sure not to mention you in any of my speeches."

"Ok – delusional much?" she scoffed.

"Jealous much?"

"Of what? Obviously not your witty comebacks."

"No. Of my talent – you said it yourself Haley, I rock."

"Hmm… Well, maybe you don't suck." she conceded.

"Hey, Haley?" he asked, after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He breathed, barely louder than a whisper.

"For what?" She looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"For being you. For taking my mind off things. For everything I guess."

And he really meant it.

A small smile played across her lips. "You're welcome." She hesitated and looked down, watching her feet tread the pathway before her. "It's what friends are for."

And then the previous awkwardness was gone. They returned to silence one again, walking, comfortable in each other's company, as it had always been.

Nathan found his head too full of thoughts for him to be able to hold a comprehensible conversation, and Haley knew him well enough to understand that.

It wasn't until they reached the entrance to the Field House that Nathan spoke.

"Well I guess this is it."

She nodded, "Ok. I'll be sitting with your Mom."

He nodded, suddenly paler, smaller somehow.

She smiled slightly and squeezed his arm gently. "Go get 'em all star."

Feeling somewhat dazed Nathan turned and started to walk away. It wasn't until he heard her call out, "And Nathan…" that he looked back, puzzled as to what she could have to say.

Brown eyes met blue ones and with a reassuring smile she continued, "You're gonna be fine."

* * *

Peyton pushed open the gym doors to be greeted by the blare of the ever-growing crowd.

The bleachers were a sea of blue and white, alive with the excited voices of those who occupied them. Various people were scurrying over to them in hopes of finding a seat at the last minute. Even in her less-than-enthusiastic mood, Peyton could feel the electricity of the atmosphere; tonight was an important game, and the whole town knew it.

Most of the players were warming up on court; Tim and Jake were practicing defense maneuvers, Nathan was practicing his jump shots, while the blonde haired Scott was practicing his free-throws.

She sighed, _the blonde haired Scott_. _Was that really all they had become to one another – just passing faces in a crowd of people?_ She knew that as she walked by, he wouldn't even spare her a glance, wouldn't think of her, in the same way that she no longer thought of him.

She scanned the gym, her eyes quickly drawn to the group of cheerleaders encircling a familiar brunette on the other side of the court. She hoisted her kit bag strap further up on her shoulder and set off towards them.

Even at first glance, Peyton didn't seem like most of the girls that she found herself talking, partying, or even hanging out with. She was pretty certain that most of her popularity came through her association with Brooke, although she could never quite remember how she'd ended up as a cheerleader along the way.

She wore her blonde curls pulled back into a high ponytail, with gentle tendrils framing her face. Her eyes were heavily defined with black eyeliner and mascara, to match the apathetic pout on her lips. Her forehead was, as was often the case, creased into a small frown; an expression that did nothing to smother the intensity in her eyes. Tonight they appeared brown, the golden flecks in them dancing triumphantly in their dominance; some day's they looked green, other days gray. They changed with their environment and Peyton felt that this was fitting to herself.

Her figure was model-esque; tall and elegant, delicately so. The Raven's cheerleading outfit hung off her long pale limbs, in an effortlessly stylish way – the gap between the top and skirt exposing her lean stomach.

On her wrist she wore a black string bracelet – the last remaining sign of her true, less-than-preppy identity. She'd gladly trade in her clean white sneakers for a pair of battered, comfortable Vans. Needless to say she felt a little less like a cheerleader tonight and a little more like a punk.

As she approached the cheerleaders, Brooke turned to look at her and crossed her arms. Raising one eyebrow in disapproval she spoke scathingly. "Might wanna pick up the pace Goldilocks – you're late."

Peyton pushed past her and slid her bag off her shoulder, dropping it on the floor. She glanced over her shoulder at Brooke, and wearing a half-amused expression replied. "Wow… PMS'ing much?"

Brooke smirked. "You should know."

Peyton laughed, stepping closer to the brunette. She pulled a mock-confused face, "And here I was thinking that cheerleaders were supposed to be cheerful."

Brooke grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You do know you're a cheerleader right?"

Peyton rolled her eyes humorously. "You know if I didn't love you – I'd hate you" she replied.

Brooke gently nudged her, smiling apologetically. "Well it's too bad you do love me then." She paused, a mischievous grin on her face, "…Hoe".

Peyton laughed, giving her friend a grateful smile. She then turned to speak to Rachel and Bevin, who were deep in conversation, no doubt about the latest school scandal.

Brooke watched her go, before scanning the stands for familiar faces. She found one; a girl with long blonde curls and a typical "Tutor Girl" look on her face. She smiled at Haley's expression; she was in a daze, biting her bottom lip slightly. Her head was rested on one hand, while one finger of the other hand was twirling her hair. Brooke almost rolled her eyes in amusement – _sometimes Haley was so cute it was unreal_.

She seemed to suddenly snap out of her daze, muttering a few words to the blonde haired woman next to her; a woman who Brooke knew as Deb Lee. Her eyes then met Brooke's and she smiled warmly. Brooke grinned and winked at her before turning away from the bleachers.

She then turned her attention to the squad, who were gathered around her, chatting and laughing with one another.

"Girls" she called, her words laced with impatience. "Huddle time. Now."

The team knew not to mess with Brooke Davis – sure, she could be nice when she wanted to be, but when it came to being captain of the squad she didn't exactly sugar-coat her words.

* * *

Lucas bounced the ball a couple of times, before jumping and sending it sailing through the net, from his skilled hands. He grinned to himself before running a hand over the back of his neck and retrieving it from where it had landed.

As he picked up the ball he slowly turned and looked towards the cheerleaders. They were gathered round Brooke Davis, as she spoke quickly, gesturing wildly and pacing round the circle they had formed.

He watched her, her ponytail swinging back and forth as she paced. The top of the cheerleading outfit she was wearing clung to her snugly, accenting her curves, and yet the stomach that it left exposed was flat and toned.

The girls around her all wore their hair the same way – pulled back into a high ponytail. Lucas recognized many of them, but could only recall the names of a few. There were the girls that were close to Brooke and Peyton – Rachel, Bevin and Theresa. The five were often seen around school together, known by many and envied by even more. It wasn't really hard to see why.

Rachel had long red hair, and even longer legs. Her figure was different from most girls – she was athletically built, not curvy, but not skinny. She was gorgeous, from her perfect smile to her bright blue eyes, and she knew it. Besides Brooke, she was considered the ultimate lay at Tree Hill High.

Bevin, in contrast, had shoulder length choppy blonde hair. Her high cheekbones accented her brown eyes and she was instantly recognizable by the cheeky pout she was often seen wearing. Many of the girls around her had tiny figures, whereas she was proud of her bigger build – it made her different and she liked that.

Theresa was a Latino girl through and through. Her hair was dark and her skin was olive, highlighting her bright smile and brown eyes. Her figure was fairly athletic, but she was curvier than Rachel, smaller too.

Lucas couldn't deny they were all gorgeous, but there was just something about Brooke. She was feisty, a challenge – it was like she was goading you to try and beat her, and Lucas Scott was not afraid of a challenge.

_But she was a girl. Girls could never help but give in to him and he knew she would too. She would probably be like all of the others; playing hard to get for a little attention and then when she got it she'd give it up. He sometimes wondered why he bothered, when he knew how it would play out every time._

_At least some things are unpredictable_, he thought, as he started to dribble the ball back across the court.

* * *

"… to practice the new cheer." Brooke finished announcing to the circle of attentive cheerleaders.

She turned and scowled at a small blonde haired girl, "So don't mess it up Kenny."

There was a threatening tone to her voice and her eyes sparkled warningly. It was all that the girl could muster to quietly reply, "It's Kenzie".

Brooke moved round the circle, looking each girl up and down as she passed. When she reached Theresa she narrowed her eyes at her before commenting, "You know you could have bleached your lip, Ter".

Theresa just rolled her eyes, half exasperated, half amused. The girls were used to Brooke being like this on game night; those of them who had known her for some time knew to brush off a lot of the comments she made.

"Ever heard of a little thing called spot cream, Ashley?" she continued. "And Kristen, lay off the carbs – you must have gained like 5 pounds."

She turned back on heel, eyebrows raised challengingly, "And Peyton…"

"What Brooke?" sighed the blonde. "My fake tan too blotchy?"

Her curls shook slightly as she talked. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and crossed her arms, "Maybe my teeth aren't white enough? My hair too big?"

Brooke was unfazed. _Peyton never understood why cheerleading was so important to her. To Peyton, art was something that could be captured on a page, or a blank canvas, not underneath the bright lights of a gym with 200 people watching. _

"Look," she started. "I'm captain, and it's my responsibility to make sure this squad is the best it can be."

She shrugged unapologetically and turned to look round the circle at the other girls. "So I'm sorry if I gotta be a little harsh sometimes – but you girls are just gonna have to suck it up."

With that she looked round the squad to see if anyone objected. She paused, almost daring someone to defy her. When nobody did, she added, "Now go get your pom poms."

As they scurried off whispering to one another, she knew they would be talking about her – and she really didn't care. _There was a reason why she was the most popular girl in school. She held her own, and fought for the admiration that was given to her - everything she had she had worked for. _

_And so they could whisper – because at the end of the day, they would give anything to trade places with her. If only they really knew the half of it._

She placed her hands on her hips and looked out over the court. She could see the Ravens warming up; their white and blue jackets a blur, as they ran the length of the gym.

She turned her head for a brief moment as Peyton approached her. She stopped by her side and stood with her arms crossed – a sullen look on her face.

Brooke felt Rachel's arms snake around her shoulders, as she stood behind her, resting her chin slightly on her head. Bevin and Theresa stood on her other side, mirroring her hands-on-hips stance.

They stood silently for a moment, just watching the boys run – a group of girls who spent most of their school life with one another and were almost completely comfortable in each others company.

"Scott's looking hot tonight" Rachel grinned.

"Which one?" laughed Theresa.

"Lucas," replied Rachel, frowning as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean come on Illegiti-Nate – that'd be like social suicide."

Theresa smiled, knowingly. "So that mean's you're thinking of hooking up with him?"

"Actually," shrugged Rachel, "I'm trying to figure out why I haven't before"

Peyton coughed loudly, turning to look at the redhead. "Apart from the fact he's my ex-boyfriend?"

Rachel laughed sheepishly. "Well yeah there is that"

Bevin, who had been staring intently at the boys, turned with an inquisitive look on her face. "Would you really mind Peyt?" she asked. "After everything?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "If I'd know you guys were gonna jump on him the moment we broke up, I would have done you all a favor and done it sooner" she spat.

Theresa shook her head sympathetically. "Peyt, it has been like two months" she said gently.

Peyton nodded and looked over towards the court again. "He's just not exactly… boyfriend material" she mumbled.

Bevin nodded in agreement. "Still," she started, "…like Rach said – he's pretty hot."

"Yeah." Brooke muttered. "If ass is your type."

"Hot ass." Rachel smirked, causing all the girls to exchange looks and giggle.

"I still think Nathan's hot," insisted Theresa.

Rachel looked over at her and shrugged. "Go for it"

Brooke smiled at the thought. They didn't really didn't know Nathan, or the kind of guy he was. She shook her head. "I don't think he's like that"

Rachel frowned – _surely all boys were like that_. Then realization dawned on her and she tried to suppress the amused look on her face as she replied, "Right – forgot you already tried it."

Brooke laughed. " No, it's not that." She glanced over at Haley and sighed contentedly. "I just get this feeling he only has eyes for someone else"

"Who?" Bevin asked. Aside from being completely ditzy half of the time, she was rapidly becoming the schools gossip queen. The girls would tease her about it sometimes, but they didn't really care – it made their group more powerful anyway. They knew everything about everyone, whereas other people only thought they knew everything about them.

Brooke wrapped an arm around Bevin's shoulders. She grinned at her mischievously and replied, "Well that would be telling."

Bevin pouted at her, wrapping an arm round her waist in response. She looked back over to the court, and nodded to herself. After a moment she said, "Jagelski's not bad you know"

Peyton, who had been standing quietly listening to the others, made a sound of surprise. "You think?" She asked. She wrinkled up her nose, trying to explain herself. "Something about him just always seemed a bit off to me"

"I think he's a fox," answered Rachel. A dreamy smile spread across her lips. "He's totally working that wide-eyed, chiseled jaw thing"

Theresa snorted. "Desperate much Rachel?" she teased. "Is there any guy on the team you don't think is hot?"

Rachel frowned indignantly. "Hey" she objected, pushing Theresa gently. "It can't hurt to be everyone's type."

"Besides," she continued, "He _is_ a total hottie"

"Well then I declare Jake an official hottie." Bevin announced. "He is on the list of acceptable hook-ups" she joked.

They all laughed again.

Theresa nodded. "Yeah – Tim too" she proposed.

Peyton gagged. "Have you met Tim?" she shrieked. Tim was known for being a little 'slower' than just about everyone else at Tree Hill High.

Theresa crossed her arms. "Come on," she reasoned, "…he's got something about him."

Brooke laughed, as the girls continued to banter about the boys. She looked round at them while they talked, and smiled at the four of them. In a world of fakeness, it was these girls who really knew her, and who she honestly cared about.

Sure, they were a little superficial sometimes – but they had been friends forever now, and nothing would ever change that.

Over on court, she could see the boys practicing free throws again. Two boys in particular caught her attention.

It was strange to think they were brothers – had the whole town not been in on the scandal then nobody would have guessed. One was blonde, the other dark brown, one was more boyish looking, while the other wore a chiseled jaw line. Lucas had a slight build, while Nathan was broad and wide. They both had blue eyes, but even they were totally different shades of blue. Maybe that was the best way to describe the two brothers – completely different shades of blue.

As Lucas looked up and caught her eye, she felt herself shrink back. She broke the eye contact immediately and turned her attention back to whatever the girls were laughing about.

"Ass," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Lucas was half disappointed, half pleased. _Sure she had looked away from his gaze – but she didn't look calm and in control like she usually did. He was getting to her; it wouldn't be too long before he got what he wanted._

He watched as a blur of blue and white sped past him, leaping into the air and bringing a ball crashing back down into the basket.

Great – what was that loser doing here?

"You decided to come embarrass yourself then?" he spat. A malicious scowl spread across his face, his words dripping with disgust.

Nathan rolled his eyes. _As if he needed more proof that Lucas Scott was a jerk._ "Embarrass you, more like," he laughed.

Lucas's face remained emotionless. "You're right," he said coldly. "You do embarrass me."

Nathan laughed humorlessly, turning to face his brother. "I know your _Daddy_ might have brought you up to think the world revolves around you," he took a few slow steps forwards, "…but sadly it doesn't"

Lucas smirked impatiently. "Actually this _is_ my world," he grinned. "So it might as well revolve around me."

He laughed patronizingly at Nathan, before turning around and walking away. He had only taken a couple of steps when he turned back, shaking his head in frustration.

"You know," he began, "…it's bad enough being related to you, without you showing up and trying to pull me down with you."

Nathan, in return, shook his own head in disbelief. He looked away from Lucas and ran his hand over his chin.

"You know what I think bothers you?" he replied.

"I'm sure you'll tell me," glared Lucas.

"You need my help," snickered Nathan. "… and it's killing you to admit that."

"What?" asked Lucas, unsure that he'd actually heard Nathan propose something so ridiculous.

Nathan knew that he was just making an awkward situation worse, but he couldn't help but be pleased he was winding Lucas up. "You can't win this championship without me, and you know it," he drawled, savoring every word.

Lucas quickly replaced the look of disbelief from his face with the usual arrogant, calm expression. "No Nathan," he replied – a warning tone creeping into his voice. "What bothers me is that you think sharing a few genes with me gives you the chance to ride off my success."

His eyes narrowed as he stared Nathan down. "… And you're wrong" he spat, turning once again and striding away from a slightly shocked Nathan.

* * *

Brooke watched him stride away from Nathan – who was looking like someone has just punched him in the face. Almost as if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned and looked back at her.

_Get a grip Brooke_, she scolded herself. _Since when do you give puppy dog eyes to anyone, let alone Lucas Scott?_

So once again she quickly pulled her gaze from his, and turned her back on him. Peyton, Rachel, Bevin and Theresa were still stood gossiping about various things, while the younger cheerleaders were looking lost and confused. Brooke was normally barking orders in all directions at this point, so it was understandable that they would be slightly puzzled by her silence and thoughtful expression.

She turned to her girls, and spoke more gently than before. "Come on girls… we need to go stretch."

She picked up her kit bag and ushered them over to near the back entrance, where they would be performing during the game. The younger girls followed and soon the whole squad was sat on the floor, stretching their leg muscles and removing their blue sport-jackets.

Brooke found herself sat next to Peyton, as both girls stretched their calve muscles. She had noticed that the curly blonde had been unusually quiet tonight, like she always was when there was something on her mind. The two had known each other pretty much all their lives – and when Peyton's Mom, Anna, had passed away in the fourth grade, Brooke had been there for her every day, crying with her and making her laugh. Ever since, the two had been inseparable – best friends, no matter who else came along.

From past experience, Brooke knew that simply asking Peyton what was wrong wouldn't work. Peyton was very introvert with her feelings – when she wanted to talk about it, she would talk, but trying to pry it out of her was pointless. So instead Brooke decided to fall back on their usual ways and just talk to her normally.

"Look's like my parents have gone AWOL again," she laughed. "I guess I've got a free house tonight."

"You're not the only one." Peyton replied, the bitter tone evident in her voice.

Brooke sighed. "You're Dad left again?" she asked. _Well that would explain why she'd been so quiet tonight_.

Peyton looked at her with tired eyes and nodded.

Peyton's Dad worked away from home a lot of the time – really far away from home. He worked on various ships and barges, so it was often difficult to know where abouts he was. With her mother dead, it meant that Peyton was left alone for most of her life, something that she hated, and yet had become very familiar with at the same time.

Brooke knew how hard it was for her, but she also knew there was very little she could do to make it better. She put her hand on Peyton's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm really sorry," she whispered.

Peyton shrugged, halfheartedly. "I'm used to it," she replied. "Plus – if anyone should know…

"… It's me." Brooke finished. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Right. No wonder we're friends," she laughed.

Brooke's parents were never around. They gave her all of the things they thought she should have – money, nice clothes, a car – but somehow had never realized that what she really needed was her parents. She laughed it off, but Peyton knew how much it hurt her – made her feel like she wasn't good enough for them to actually spend time with her.

"Dysfunctional friends," added Peyton, as she found herself somehow laughing too.

"I just… hate being in the house on my own all the time," Peyton confessed. Her shoulders once again became slouched and her face became downcast, along with her mood. "It just feels wrong being so… empty."

"Want some company tonight?" Brooke chirped – ever the cheerful one. Sometimes she found it difficult to always put on a brave face, but when she saw the grateful smile that spread across Peyton's face she knew it was all worth it.

"You wanna stay over?" Peyton asked, visibly happier than before.

"I do pretty much live there," laughed Brooke, getting to her feet. She reached held her hand out for Peyton, who accepted it and pulled herself to her feet.

"Thanks Brooke," she smiled.

"No problem," replied the brunette. "Besides… I've been feeling a little deprived of Brooke-Peyton time myself."

* * *

Lucas watched as they talked, the prom queen and the tortured artist. He had never really understood why they were friends; they seemed to be complete opposites, and yet they had been friends for as long as he could remember.

Every now and then, Brooke's eyes would flicker towards him and for a brief moment their eyes would lock on one another's. He knew he shouldn't really be looking at her – at least not so intently – and if he wanted to he could have pulled his eyes away, but he didn't want to.

She looked pretty with her hair pulled up out of her face. She looked young and innocent with her wide eyes, in her pleated skirt. _I guess looks can be deceiving_, he sniggered to himself.

Meanwhile, she was focusing on organizing the squad. Having checked that everyone had their pom pom's with them and their hair tied back, she had told them to spread out into a single line and wait for the game to start.

She was trying not to look at him – not because it was hard for her to do, but because she didn't want him thinking that she was another desperate girl that would fall at his feet and let him walk all over her like he'd done with so many other girls she knew. She didn't want him – and he needed to know that.

_But there wasn't any harm in just looking right? If she wanted to show him that he didn't intimidate her then surely she shouldn't act like she was too scared to look at him._

_That made sense… sort of…_

He wasn't really looking at her anymore though. She noticed he kept glancing anxiously to the other side of the court at something. As she saw Dan Scott standing there with a smug look on his face she understood why.

For the first time she could ever recall, she felt a small twinge of sympathy for him. Dan was known as a good guy by most of the town, but she knew the monster he really was, and some of the awful things he had done.

For one thing he ran Lucas into the ground, piling pressure onto him and belittling him in order to manipulate him to get his own way. Then there was the way he treated Nathan, and Nathan's mother Deb, even Lucas's mother Karen – his own wife.

It was very rare than someone actually made Brooke feel grateful for her own parents, but Dan Scott had somehow managed to achieve just that. _At least her and Peyton had parents who acted like they loved them on some level, instead of bullying them 24/7._

Lucas could feel Dan's eyes on him, practically burning holes in the back of his head. He willed himself not to look at him, but couldn't help but snatch glances at him, every time finding those yellowy eyes to be staring back at him, warning him that if he messed up there would be a price to pay.

_This was going to be a long night…_

* * *

"What in the hell is wrong with this team?" Whitey yelled – his small eyes sparkling with anger.

"Scott" he barked, turning towards Lucas. "Both of you actually," his eyes flickered over to Nathan. "Could you explain to me how you're expecting to win a match playing selfish?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. _He had practically scored all of the points anyway. _"Come on Whitey – we drew."

"You should have won!" barked Whitey. He was pacing round the locker room, as the team sat, heads bowed and jerseys wrapped round their necks.

"And it's Coach Durham to you," he added, staring angrily at Lucas.

Looking round and addressing the whole team, he snarled, "I suggest you sort it out – before I have to. "

He turned his back and walked towards his office door, not bothering to turn back as he yelled, "Now get out – all of you."

* * *

Haley sat on the front row of the deserted bleachers, looking round at the gym thoughtfully. As the locker room doors opened to reveal a tired looking Nathan, she got to her feet and slowly walked over to him.

"Rough night?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her body.

Nathan simply nodded, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a yawn. He noticed the way she was standing, shivering slightly.

"You cold Hales?" he asked, a concerned frown spreading across his forehead.

"Yeah, a little" she confessed, smiling to show him she was fine.

He quickly shed his Raven's jacket and handed it to her, saying, "Here – take this".

"Nathan, it's fine," she replied. "I mean come on – you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

She gave him one last doubtful look and put it on. He laughed when he saw how big it was on her, but she looked good in it somehow – and at least she'd be warm.

"Come on Hales," he said gently. He wrapped an arm round her shoulder and started to walk towards the door. "Lets go home."

* * *

Peyton gave her teeth one last brush and abandoned her toothbrush, getting into her bed with a heavy heart and what felt like heavy limbs. Brooke had just finished brushing her own and was now stood baring her teeth at her reflection in the mirror. She looked over at her best friend with concern, and then turned off the bathroom and bedroom lights.

"It's freezing in here," she shivered, quickly getting into the other side of the bed, and pulling the covers up over herself.

"Mm" Peyton replied, distracted by the shadows on the walls and her own lingering thoughts.

Brooke turned to face her, pulling her into a hug. Peyton didn't really cry anymore – she had stopped a long time ago. Now she just lay in her arms, sad and confused.

Brooke began to stroke Peyton's hair – like she had done years ago, when Anna had first passed away.

"You're hair looks pretty tonight, you know?" she whispered.

"Thanks" replied Peyton – and then it was deafeningly silent again.

Brooke sighed. "You gonna be ok blondie?"

"Yeah," Peyton whispered, though Brooke could feel her nod gently.

"I should be used to it," she explained. "…People always leave."

In the light shed from a nearby streetlight Brooke noticed a new addition to Peyton's "creepy drawings" as she liked to call them. The words read "people always leave" and there on the page was a picture of the red light that Peyton's Mom ran that day.

"I wont," she replied. "…I promise."

Peyton smiled, hugging Brooke a little tighter than before. "I dunno what I'd do without you Brooke," she said.

And she really didn't know what she would. Sure, she was miserable a lot of the time – but Brooke was the one person who kept her going through it all.

"Yup" Brooke grinned. "Who would be there to make you do things you hate?"

She shrugged. "Like I dunno – laugh."

Peyton giggled, and smacked her with a pillow. "I'm serious" she insisted.

"I know" Brooke nodded. "Now get some sleep Blondie – that's an order."

And with that, the two best friends lay down like they had done many nights before and slept in a house where they were totally alone – but somehow together.

* * *

Lucas felt the hot water run over his skin – pushing away thoughts of the day, the match, Dan, Nathan… Brooke.

After Whitey's lecture he'd decided to stay at school to take a shower. He wasn't exactly looking forwards to getting home and facing Dan, and it wasn't like he had anyone to go home to.

He had seen Nathan leave with that Haley girl and Brooke and Peyton arm-in-arm a couple of minutes before. They all had someone – who did he have?

Alerted by a noise behind him, he turned to see one of the younger cheerleaders watching him, half-dressed with an expectant look on her face. She was pretty – there was no denying it – from her long blonde hair that fell down her back, to her thin frame and pale skin.

_What was her name? Kenny? Kendal? Kenzie maybe?_

She was smirking now, walking over to him and saying something she was obviously finding amusing.

She was trying to be alluring, over pronouncing her words, letting them fall loosely from her lips. But it was a poor attempt to capture the essence of something she obviously knew nothing about.

Not that Lucas knew anymore about it, but he felt the absence of it somehow.

She was unhooking her bra, sidling over to him now. _Predictable, _he thought to himself – but then who was he to complain when he was getting the benefits.

It was meaningless, and in some ways he found the situation grotesque, but it was a distraction from the drone of reality, the feeling of escape erupting through his mind.

Lucas Scott had never experienced sex the way it was meant to be, so although he constantly felt that these girls were not enough, he had no clue of the existence of the one thing that captures a soul and binds it in intoxicating love, while at the same time freeing it from the chains of a life without purpose.

He had never felt real passion for someone; all he had ever known was hunger for the physical things – wet flesh, warm tongues, harsh breath.

He had never known what it was to have sex for reasons other than personal physical fulfillment – to actually enjoy being that close to someone emotionally as well as physically in that one moment.

To put it frankly – Lucas Scott had never known what it was to love...

* * *

**Wow – so this was a long chapter for me. **

**Hope you weren't bored reading it.**

**Like I said, I'm really sorry about the delay, but last week I had my 18****th****, so did one of my best friends, I left school and two days ago my brother got married.**

**So that's what my life's been like lately!!**

**About the next update – the chapter is planned out, so I know where I'm going. But I have my A Levels in the next 5 weeks and I've kinda gone into panic mode, so I wont be writing before they're over.**

**The good news is, once they are done with I'm planning on updating a lot more frequently. And I love this story, writing it is really therapeutic, so even when I'm not writing I'm thinking up new ideas.**

**I wanted to ask you guys if you felt like I explained details too much in this chapter, if it flowed enough or not. All criticism or compliments are welcome…**

**Plus – if anyone can think of any new names, I don't think "Untitled" is very appropriate!!**

**Please review – you'll make my day.**

**Rosy x**


	5. Another Night, Another Story

**I'm bad, I know, I take ages to update…**

**Sorry – I guess I've been outrageously busy lately, but I wont be anymore, cause my exams are well and truly OVER!!**

**The Brucas scene in this chapter has been planned for ages; it's actually one of the idea's that inspired this story. I just got the idea listening to Nelly Furtado's – Say It Right (totally hott song), so I'd recommend you download it and maybe play it when you read the bit it's in. Thing's will probably make more sense then!!**

**Thanks to cutiek88 for the new title suggestion – I think it's a lot better than "Untitled".**

**And also Gracie (Brookebynature), who gave me a totally awesome review and keeps convincing me to write. If you haven't read her stories then you should because she is an insanely awesome writer – I'd especially recommend "Bubblegum Cherry Pie".**

**I'm trying to get the chapters knocked out quickly, but with the way OTH has been sucking recently, it's kinda hard to get inspiration!**

**Hope you enjoy this. I think we all know we need as much Brucas as we can get with the way Chad and Soph and Brucas seem to have been going lately… **

**The song in this chapter is "Nelly Furtado – Say It Right", so when you listen to that bit I advise you to play that song and crank up the volume and then it'll read better :D**

* * *

Chapter 5 

It was a Friday night in Tree Hill and there was a party at Tric. After much persuasion, Brooke had managed to convince a sullen Peyton to come with her. Ever since her father had left again Peyton just hadn't been the same – Brooke was worried about her, but she didn't want to push it. She knew that if she did then Peyton might close herself off completely.

So after lending Peyton some of her clothes in an attempt to cheer her up, Brooke had bribed Peyton with a half full vodka bottle from her father's liquor cupboard. She was pretty sure it was lying empty on her bedroom floor – but between Peyton's tipsy giggles and the effects of the drink she couldn't quite remember.

She was wearing a brown strapless minidress that gathered halfway down her thigh. Her hair lay in tousled curls on her bare shoulders and the only jewelry she wore was a chunky wooden bracelet. Her eyes were heavily outlined, in a purposely-smudged way. As she made her way down the steps she looked over at the crowd and smiled as she saw a number of head turn towards her, most of which were boys.

She slung an arm round her best friends shoulders, noticing how pretty she too looked tonight. Her hair was curled more loosely that usual, framing her delicate features and hazel eyes. Her make up was also lighter than normal, her skin bronzed, her lips glossy. She was wearing a red halter neck top with a cutaway back, exposing her toned shoulders and slim waist. She had combined it with black skinny jeans and heels, elongating her form even more than usual.

"Come on," Brooke giggled, pulling Peyton over to the bar. "Drink's are on me."

Peyton didn't protest – it wasn't as if Brooke was ever short on money, and the detached feeling that she was experiencing right now was actually kind of enjoyable.

Two fake ID's and a shameful amount of flirting later, Brooke and Peyton made their way to the booths surrounding the dance floor, where they found some of the cheerleaders and Ravens players.

"Hey hoes – bro's," chirped Brooke, settling down between Jake and Theresa. "Where is everyone?"

"Well…" started Theresa, pulling Peyton down to sit on her lap. "Rachel is dancing with…" she looked over to the dance floor. "… pretty much every guy in the place."

Everyone followed her gaze to see Rachel surrounded by most of boys on the dance floor. Brooke and Peyton chuckled appreciatively – it was such a Rachel thing to do.

"And Bevin…" Theresa continued. "Well, the last I saw of her she had her tongue down some guys throat."

"Classy." Brooke laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey – I guess she's stealing you're moves now Brookie," teased Peyton.

Brooke pulled an unperturbed face. "I never said that _I_ was classy," she grinned.

As the beat of a new song pumped over the speakers, Theresa raised her head, a smile forming on her lips. "Guys, I love this song!" she squealed.

She pushed Peyton off her lap and got to her feet, drink in hand. She turned to face Brooke and Peyton, smoothing down her skirt. "You coming?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"You know it," replied Brooke, guiding a slightly unsteady Peyton to her feet. She turned around, a seductive smile playing on her face. "You coming boys?"

Needless to say, High School boys were hardly the best candidates for resisting a proposal from Brooke Davis.

The three girls giggled as the players got to their feet and followed them to the dance floor. They threaded through the moving crowd to meet Rachel, who greeted them with smiles and clumsy hugs.

As Rachel wrapped her arms around Theresa, Peyton wrapped her arms around a contented Brooke.

_Somehow everything made sense when you had a drink in your hand and a beat pumping through your body. For a few moments, all that mattered were the few people you were dancing with and the rush of the crowd. You could follow the beat, not having to think of the hundreds of expectant eyes on you. For a few moments everything was somehow peaceful and calm and the world only extended to the edge of the dance floor._

_For a few moments – everything was right._

* * *

"Nathan I'm really not sure about this," Haley wailed as they made their way up the iron steps leading into Tric. 

_Why had she come again? She couldn't quite remember. It might have had something to do with Nathan going on and on at her until she caved._

_She made a mental note to never cave again, deciding that Nathan got his way, way too much._

He looked slightly humored at her panicked state as he leaned towards her and punched her lightly on the arm. "Come on Hales," he said gently. "It'll be fun."

_Fun felt like the farthest thing from her mind right now – what was fun about spending her Friday night with people who chose to ignore her during the week?_

"Besides…" he continued. "You said I shouldn't let _him_ intimidate me"

_He was doing the puppy dog thing again – she quietly scolded herself for being such a pushover._

"You're right," she conceded. She smiled bravely "Come on – let's go."

As he strode confidently through the entrance doors she looked down at her scruffy jeans, tank top and sneakers and suddenly felt hugely underdressed. He looked effortlessly smart and totally calm, just like the popular kids. She supposed that was what he was now – a popular kid.

_And the popular kids don't have nerdy sidekicks Haley_, the snide voice in her head sneered.

She sighed and followed him through the doors. She knew things were going to change with everything going on lately… she just didn't realize her and Nathan would be one of them.

* * *

Nathan paused at the top of the stairs, hoping that Haley wouldn't notice the slight shaking of his hands. He felt intimidated and lost in this world, where as she was just indignant and critical of it. He envied the way she always assumed her problems lay in the world around her; instead of worrying about why it was that she felt that way and feeding her insecurities. 

He wasn't a particularly under confident boy in most situations – but for as long as he could remember he had been suppressed by the doubts pushed onto him by his abandonment. _After all, people didn't abandon you for no reason._

And here he was – walking into a situation that many would regard as Lucas Scott's territory. He had been shocked at how vicious Lucas's words had been to him at the game and maybe he was asking for trouble.

But he knew that unless he stood up to Lucas and faced this world that he'd so long been an outsider looking in on, he would always have this fear hanging over him.

He looked over his shoulder as Haley stopped beside him. She looked uncomfortable and yet she had such poise and calmness about her – this was the classic Haley that he had come to know and love. She was wearing ripped blue jeans and sneakers with a faded yellow top – _looking pretty as ever_.

His own clothes were what he had hoped was casual, but he suddenly felt totally overdressed, and his shirt collar felt like it was strangling him. _Great Nathan_, he thought angrily to himself, _give Lucas even more ammunition than he's already got._

Nathan Scott didn't normally care what other people thought of his clothes – he normally laughed at people who did. _People like a particular half-brother of his._

Pushing down the lump in his throat, he turned to his blonde companion and smiling asked, "How about I buy you a drink?"

* * *

Friday night was turning out to be a little dull for Lucas Scott's liking. _Same old party at Tric, same crowd, same songs… same girls._

He ran his fingers round the rim of his beer bottle and leaned back in his seat, his eyes flickering round the club, taking in his surroundings. Vegas sat on his right, Tim on his left; most of the team were occupying the nearby booths.

A few people were still making their way down the stairs, though most were already on the dance floor or at the bar. From where he was sat, he could pretty much see the entire club.

Through the mass of people on the dance floor he could see a group of girls, dancing and grinding up against one another, each wearing a seductive pout. Peyton and Rachel were dancing together, Peyton looking a little worse for wear, occasionally stumbling causing the two of them to break into giggles.

Yet he noticed how pretty she looked, and for the first time since they had broken up he felt a slight pang of regret. He hadn't treated her right in a long time, and had his pride allowed it he would have admitted that to her. In another time and place maybe they could have been the perfect couple – but he'd be kidding himself if he said he'd ever really loved her.

A little further to the right Brooke and Theresa were dancing together. Theresa had an arm draped around Brooke's shoulders pulling her close to her as she was whispering in her ear, making the brunette giggle. The two seemed comfortable together – for once not composed and aware of their surroundings, but just like two normal teenage girls.

Brooke suddenly looked up, as though she could feel his eyes on her, shocking him out of his thoughts. He quickly looked away, not wanting her to know she was attracting his attention once again. At the game it had been almost fun to toy with her, drawing and holding her gaze, causing her to second-guess what she was doing, but Lucas Scott had never been one to chase after what he wanted, or let somebody else have power over him. He'd never had much trouble reading women, and had come to the conclusion that they were all essentially the same.

Vegas let out a long whistle. "Gatina's looking hot," he grinned.

"She's so mine tonight," Tim replied, his eyes never leaving the red haired beauty in the black minidress.

There was a collective laugh shared by those sitting at the booth – Tim often provided the comic relief, and tonight was proving no exception. His face twisted into an indignant frown as he looked round at his teammates, the joke lost on him.

The conversation soon resumed friendly banter about various girls, cars and sports – Lucas speaking every so often; careful not to give away too much or let go of the power he had over them.

"Who'd you rather do? Davis or Gatina?" asked one of the younger players, a smirk spread across his face.

Vegas smiled suggestively. "How about both?"

Tim once again frowned. "Rachel's perfect," he insisted.

Another one of the younger players leaned over, beer in hand. "But Brooke's hot as hell," he grinned.

"And she's got that whole fierce thing working for her," agreed another.

Vegas leaned his head to one side, and after a moments pause replied, "But Rachel's legs…"

There was a combined sound of approval round the table.

"They're always open," laughed the boy who had posed the question in the first place.

Snickers followed, until silence momentarily fell upon the table.

"Who'd you rather do Luke?" asked Tim, as all eyes on the table turned towards him.

"Who say's I haven't already done both" he grinned, taking a swig from his beer.

Vegas shook his head. "Not Brooke – she really hates you man."

Lucas raised his eyebrows cockily. "If that's her story" he shrugged.

Truthfully he and Rachel had had a thing on the side while he was dating Peyton, Peyton never having guessed, or maybe she just wanted to pretend he has been faithful. Everyone else seemed to know that hadn't been the case – but they had only ever been flings. _Why stay with one girl when you could get the same thing from others?_

And sure she was gorgeous, but she was easy and just like all the others she soon got old.

But then there was Brooke Davis – sure she'd slept with half the guys on the team, but she was the one girl who wouldn't give _him_ the time of day. It made her different, made her intriguing… and it made him sure it was gonna be a lot of fun getting inside her head.

* * *

Haley threw her head back and laughed hard as collective giggles rang round the table. She sat across from Nathan, who was leaning back in his seat, smiling as he watched her. 

She seemed quite oblivious to his gaze, giggling in a way he had never seen before, clearly a little tipsy. Her legs were tucked under her, her head slightly to one side, _everything about her seemed so much more laid-back than he had seen her be for a long time._

"You know, it's my fourth one of these and I don't feel a thing," she was saying to a guy from the team sat next to her, gesturing to the drink in her hand.

He grinned, his arm draped over the back of her seat. "Well babe. Why don't we get you another one, hey?"

Haley cast her eyes over to where Nathan was sitting. Their eyes met as his phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID before walking away to take the call. _Probably one of his new "friends", _she thought to herself.

Pasting on a smile she turned to the guy and replied, "Sure".

When her and Nathan had arrived, they had been surprised to find Skillz, Mouth and some of the other River Court guys there already. They had sat with them, shortly to be joined by some of the guys from the team, one or two of whom actually seemed quite interested in Haley, much to her surprise.

Drinks had seemed like a good idea, after the realization that a friendship that had survived so much might soon be destroyed by Nathan's impending popularity. Everything had become a little blurry, a little undefined and strange, after the third drink. Things were somehow funny and she found herself suddenly able to talk to anyone and say anything without having to think about it. _Who needed Nathan, right?_

She spotted him, making his way back to the table, an apologetic look on his face. He bent down so he was at her level and yelled over the music, "My Mom needs me to go and lock up the Café."

Seeing her puzzled expression, he continued, "She was gonna do it herself, but she got stuck in traffic and she's not gonna make it in time. None of the waitresses have the keys, so I gotta go."

He took a look at her half-finished drink and cast a look round at his friends sitting on the table. "But if you wanna stay, I'm sure Skillz or Fergie could give you a ride home…"

Haley frowned, staring at Nathan's mouth and trying to take in what he was saying. She could hear the words, but processing them was suddenly much harder than usual.

He took her silence as a yes, squeezing her shoulder and giving her a brief smile. He leaned one last time and half-joked, "Don't you go drinking too much, okay?"

_She would be fine though. After all she was Haley; she was sensible and besides, the guys were there to look after her… She'd be fine._

She watched him go, sighing as she already felt strangely distant from him. The guy had returned from the bar, placing another drink and a shot in front of her.

"Bottom's up, babe," he smirked, his arm already having found it's way round her shoulders.

She cast one last look in the direction Nathan had left, and for the first time in her life Haley James felt what it was like to get lost at the bottom of a shot glass.

* * *

Lucas took another gulp of his beer, feeling the alcohol spread slowly through his veins. Between the deep buzzing of the baseline and the numerous bottles of beer he was slowly feeling more and more detached from his body, letting it flow with the music, giving little thought to what he was doing. He was a good dancer, and he knew it – feeling the beat was something that came naturally to him, but obviously not to the girl that he was dancing with. 

She was trying really hard, pressing herself against him, _throwing herself at him more like._ She was looking into his eyes; trying to make him look back at her, while he did everything he could to avoid looking at her. She was the same blonde haired girl from the shower the other day. He still didn't know her name _and he still couldn't care less_.

More and more people were making their way onto the dance floor, pushing the mass of bodies closer and closer together. He'd gotten lost from his friends somehow, pushed up against the girl, uncomfortable in the forced closeness he was experiencing with her.

Through the mass of bodies he saw a flicker of dark brown hair that could only belong to one person – _and that person was Brooke Davis._ She was dancing with a guy, his hands working their way all over her the back of her body. Lucas almost snorted at the guys' clumsy hands and intimidated expression. She looked bored as she looked over his shoulder – _she looked like she was looking for someone_. When Lucas noticed that her friends were nowhere to be seen, he realized who.

She was barely making an effort, and she still looked sexy as hell. Her petite frame shook with each beat as she carelessly pushed her hair behind her ears. Her eyes met his and he found himself not wanting to look away, as she raised her eyebrow questioningly, but didn't break the eye contact.

His arm was barely wrapped around the blonde girls' waist anymore, not that she seemed to notice. Lucas seemed unable to care about anything but the beat of the music and those deep green eyes.

Things were becoming even more crowded as he felt more and more people pressing up against him. Brooke and the guy she was dancing with had been pushed closer to him so they were separated by only a couple of people. She had her back to him now, her tousled hair falling gently over her shoulders.

She could feel his gaze on her back, pulling her to turn around and look at him. She had gotten separated from the guy she was dancing with, as she once again got lost in the crowd. Yet instead of feeling alone and uncomfortable she was just letting her body move to the music, allowing it to move freely.

As the beat of Nelly Futardo's, Say It Right flooded over the speakers, she lets her body sway gently in time to the music, finding the beat. Her hand found it's way to her hair as she turned to face him, her eyes closed as she let the music overtake her.

_You don't mean nothing at all to me_

As the words echoed, almost hauntingly around them he watched her body tense with each beat, to relax and drop in a fiercely sexy way. Her eyes were now open, looking into his as he found himself suddenly hypnotized by her gaze.

_In the day _

_In the night_

_Say it right_

_Say it all_

She smiled slightly as she exaggerated every word on her lips, looking away from him, enjoying the feel of his eyes on her, greedily raking over her body.

_You either got it_

_Or you don't_

_You either stand_

_Or you fall_

He subconsciously licked his lower lip, not even touching the blonde girl anymore as he realized with satisfaction that Brooke was dancing _for him_. Brooke Davis who did as she pleased and effortlessly enticed other boys was actually working to hold his attention.

_When your will _

_Is broken_

_When it slips _

_From your hands_

_When there's no_

_Time for joking_

_There's a hole_

_In the plan_

She watched him watch her and felt a mixture of contentment and loathing. She had the attention of Lucas Scott, serial womanizer and self-confessed player. Those blue eyes were so piercing, so easy to get lost in and she wanted him to look at her, wanted him to want her the way she felt like she wanted him right now. Yet the other half of her was screaming at her to get hold of herself, she hated that cocky smirk, the smile on his lips that told her that she was just another girl.

She could feel her chest tighten with longing and hate as her heart pounded in her ears. She practically spat the next words at him, her eyes fiery with the want to let him know how little he meant to her.

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No, you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh, you could mean everything to me_

He smiled at the frown creasing her forehead as she almost half glared, half smirked at him. She felt her breathing become heavy as she became more and more lost in the song, feeling the crowd push her even closer to him.

_I could say _

_That I'm not_

_Lost_

_And at fault _

_I can't say_

_That I don't_

_Love the light_

_And the dark_

She was inches from him, tantalizingly close, when he found his hands to have a mind of their own as he reached for her and pulled her against him. Her eyes widened for a moment before she allowed her hand to reach up and rest against the back of his neck.

_I can't say _

_That I don't_

_Know that I _

_Am alive_

_And all of _

_What I feel _

_I can show _

_You tonight_

His hands found her hips as he pressed them against his own. Her body somehow fit against his so well as he felt the skin on the back of his neck tingle under her touch. She silently wondered at how good a dancer he was. She felt safe and relaxed in his arms as he guided her in time with him, holding, but not smothering her.

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No, you don't mean nothing at all to me_

She willed her eyes up to meet his, suddenly feeling less in control being so close to him. She almost felt like she couldn't stand how powerful his look was, how intense this moment was, like she couldn't breathe properly – but she kept dancing. She was Brooke Davis and she would sing defiantly still, if only to assure herself he meant nothing.

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh, you could mean everything to me_

Dancing with him, struggling to decide who was actually in control and who was being played with, she allowed herself to wonder if he could mean something to her. Surely only someone equally intense as herself could save such a contradictory mess of a teenage girl. Maybe in another lifetime she decided – this Lucas Scott was devastatingly handsome, perhaps he was intense but he was also cold and selfish.

_From my hands _

_I could give you_

_Something _

_That I made_

_From my mouth_

_I could sing you _

_Another brick _

_That I laid_

As she pressed more closely into him she could smell a mixture of his aftershave and the alcohol on his breath. Closing her eyes once more, she allowed herself to push away feelings telling her she shouldn't let her guard down. The darkness was deceiving and comforting – and she was enjoying that. It didn't matter who he was or who she was – all that mattered was she wanted to dance with him.

_From my body _

_I could show you _

_A place_

_God knows_

_You should know _

_Space is holy _

_Do you really _

_Wanna go?_

He wondered to himself how one girl could be so many things at once – how a girl who loathed and despised him could somehow feel so comforting in his arms. Dancing with her felt right – he wasn't bored with how unoriginal or clumsy her movements were, he was enticed and content at how skillfully she moved her body. He could hear the voice in the back of his head screaming how dangerous it was to let her get so close to him, but he somehow found he didn't care.

_2,3,4_

_You don't mean nothing at all to me_

As she realized the song was coming to an end she opened her eyes, for once feeling awkward and out of her depth; Lucas had gotten it in his mind that he was gonna mess with her and the first thing he tried she had fallen for.

As the song faded away and another began she pulled back out of his arms, feeling a panic spread across her chest. Seeing the satisfied smirk that graced his lips once again, she adopted her infamous cheeky, teasing grin and whispered, "You're gonna have to do better than that, Allstar."

The cold sneer on his face quickly turned to a look of annoyance as she turned and strode away, until she disappeared in the mass of bodies.

Lucas stood, scowling slightly at letting her get the better of him. One thing was for sure – _somehow, he was gonna have to even the score_.

* * *

The world was spinning, and somehow Haley James was not spinning with it. 

Between the dizziness and the inability to keep her eyes open, she had decided that drinking maybe hadn't been such a good idea.

But as she sat with her head laid on a table, facedown with her hair spread over her shoulders, she realized that feeling this way might be better than having to focus on the fact that she was losing her best friend. She also realized that getting up and walking pretty much out of the question considering she couldn't sit straight, let alone walk in a straight line.

She groaned as she felt a hand on her knee. _Please don't let it be that guy_, she prayed.

As she felt the hand slide higher up her leg, she pulled her head up and turned to see that it was in fact _that guy_.

"Hey babe – how about we go outside, huh?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head violently and mumbled, "Sit. Here. World… spinning."

His hand snaked around her waist as she unsuccessfully tried to push him away. "Come on" he grinned, "I'll take real good care of ya."

She tried once again to push him away as he pulled her to her feet, but found that her words weren't making any sense. The guy wouldn't stop pulling at her as she buried her head in her hands, feeling scared and out of control of everything around her.

"Tutorgirl?" she heard a familiar voice say.

With a lot of effort she pulled her head up, and felt more relieved than she ever had before to see Brooke standing above her.

"Brooke" she mumbled, pulling the brunette into a clumsy hug.

Brooke hugged her tightly, confused about what Haley was doing in such a state with a guy like Zak. She pulled back from the embrace slightly, tucking Haley's long hair behind her ears.

"We were just gonna go outside, right Hally?" Zak asked the blonde.

"Her name is Haley," Brooke replied coldly, "…and she's not going anywhere with you." She put an arm around Haley's waist and guided her to a nearby seat.

She sat her down in one of the booths, with her head laid gently against the back of the seat for support.

As Haley looked at her with glazed eyes she asked, "Haley, I need you to focus. Where's Nathan?"

"He went... home," sighed Haley.

"And left you here alone?" frowned Brooke. _It didn't seem like a very Nathan thing to do._

Haley blinked, trying to concentrate on putting a sentence together. "With. His friends."

She leaned forwards as Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She continued, "Must have gotten lost."

"And drunk too," Brooke tried to raise her eyebrow disapprovingly. "Haley you gotta be careful."

Sure she drank often and hooked up with random guys – but she knew what she was doing, how to look out for herself. Haley was the kind of girl that most guys would just take advantage of, she wasn't used the kind of guys that were all too familiar to Brooke.

Haley groaned. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Just wanted to forget."

Brooke opened her mouth to ask her what about, but decided it could wait for another day. She was worried about her, but she knew it wasn't the best time to ask what was going on – she just needed to be looked after.

She didn't want Haley turning out like she had, or even like Peyton had. Haley was still so fresh and unspoiled by the world; she could still look at things without being cynical or without feeling old before her time. It was too late for Brooke to be like that, and she had accepted that fact – but it wasn't too late for Haley, and she was determined to look out for her as much as she could.

"You can stay with me and Peyton tonight," she whispered, putting an arm round Haley. "Come on, let's go find her and get you home."

* * *

They found Peyton a few minutes later, sitting on one of the crates outside the club, drinking what was probably not her first beer. 

"P. Sawyer," Brooke sighed, as she gently placed Haley on the crate beside her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She glanced at the silent girl, beer in hand. "You don't even like beer," she continued.

Peyton didn't reply, as she stared into the distance, her eyes slightly glazed. Brooke knew that she got like this when she'd drank too much. After a while she would become even more removed than usual, barely speaking, lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry for everything Peyt," Brooke said sincerely, gently squeezing her hand. "I know it's hard on you." She lowered her head. "I wish there was something I could do."

Peyton turned to look at her, still saying nothing as her eyes brimmed with tears. She pulled Brooke into a tight hug as the brunette gently stroked her back.

"I called a cab," Brooke whispered, in her ear. "It'll be here in a few minutes."

She turned to look at the disorientated form beside her. "You don't mind if Haley sleeps too do you?" She let out a small laugh. "I don't think she's feeling too great."

Peyton shook her head and offered the smallest of smiles.

Brooke sighed and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. She leaned back against the wall, allowing herself to think about the night, wondering just how it was her that had ended up the least drunk of the three girls.

* * *

An hour later, Brooke had put Peyton and Haley to bed and left Nathan a message from Haley's cell to let him know where she was. She found herself looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror – wondering how in just one night things could have changed so much. 

_Since when was she the responsible one? Since when did Haley get wasted? Since when did she have anything to do with Lucas Scott?_

Yawning, she looked over to the two girls asleep on Peyton's bed. The three of them were so different from each other; it seemed impossible that they could ever be friends.

She shook her head, finding herself too tired to care about any of these things anymore. She quickly changed into a pair of Peyton's PJ's and crawled into bed between the two girls, hoping that somehow all three of them would be ok.

* * *

**Wow – I just spent about four hours writing the last bits. Hope you enjoyed it, I know it took forever coming!**

**I love the song – the first time I heard it I knew it was a perfect Brucas song. Cause they always try and deny how they feel about each other, but we all know they love each other.**

**Review, review! Let me know what you think!**

**Rosy x x**


	6. Who We Were & Who We Pretend To Be

**Oh my gosh – an update. Bet you didn't expect this! It must have been at least 6 months since I updated and you guys probably thought I'd given up on writing it, but I haven't.**

**I'm sorry that this was a long time coming, I've been having trouble with my Brucas inspiration, and I've noticed a lot of my favorite ff authors have too. Guess we all know why that is – thanks very much Mark Schwann. I actually started writing this chapter straight after the last one, but I've struggled with getting it right. I have had this story mapped out for a while now, so it's just a case of getting it down.**

**As of a few weeks ago I have decided to boycott the show. I've heard the latest spoilers and I'm about 90 sure that the writers are only throwing us bones to keep us watching and then give us LP and Brooke with a newbie or alone. I also stopped reading other people's fanfics because I wanted to finish this. So those of you who are due reviews should be getting them soon. I'm hoping that this is the end of my writers block, so updates should be coming A LOT sooner.**

**One mistake I have made is that in chapter 4 I said it was a cold February night, and as it says in this chapter it is actually November right now. I didn't realize I'd written the February thing and now it's too much fuss to go back and change it.**

**Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my girls and guys over at fanforum. Even though a lot of us have accepted that we won't get Brucas again, you guys always make me feel better about things and we can take comfort in the fact that Mark Schwann is having to work his ass off to try and get the audience behind LP, and it's not working.**

**Plus, thanks to Ali (Ali213) and Hannie (wishinonastar), who probably aren't reading this story, but are some of my favourite authors who have updated after a bit of a hiatus. It really inspired me.**

**And Gracie, who I haven't spoken to in ages. Your stories rock girlie.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Peyton had been able to sleep through her daily alarm clock, incessant snoring from none other than Haley James and the occasional jab in the ribs as Brooke tossed and turned in her sleep. But the persistent knocking on her door was something she found herself unable to ignore.

Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed, stopping when a wave of nausea swept over her.

Through half closed eyes she checked her appearance in the mirror, unsure of whether she was satisfied with the blonde girl squinting back at her. But at least her clothes were conservative enough, and for now that would have to do.

The wooden floor was cold beneath her feet as she padded to the front door. She flipped the lock undone and opened the door just wide enough to see who was standing on the other side.

"Yes?" she demanded, her voice barely escaping her dry throat.

Nathan Scott stood before her, his unstyled hair making him look noticeably younger than his sixteen years.

He looked shocked by her greeting, but quickly recovered, reforming his parted lips into a polite smile.

"Hi," he began, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "Peyton right?"

If she wasn't so irritated by his less-than-welcome wake up call, then she might actually have been surprised that a boy who she'd never exchanged more than two words with was standing on her porch.

But as chance had it, life had been irritating her quite a lot lately – and she really couldn't care less about the rhyme and reason of another Scott's life.

If the past few years with Lucas had taught her anything, then it was that everything Scott was sure to lead to trouble. Sure Lucas was a chauvinistic brat with an ego the size of his allowance, but compared to the rest of his family he was an angel.

Bemused, she stared at Nathan coldly.

"O-kay…" he muttered, uncomfortably shifting from one leg to the other. Caught a little off guard by her icy exterior, he figured he'd try another approach.

"Brooke left me a message saying Haley was here."

She watched him still; allowing the silence to linger a little longer than needed.

To most people this would be unusual behavior, but Peyton Sawyer wasn't most people – nor did she care what most people thought.

All that mattered was that she was protected. Protected from letting anyone get too close, because the people who got too close to her were the only ones who could hurt her.

It was easier to make other people feel uncomfortable, to manipulate them into feeling stupid than to risk another heartache every time they left. Keeping someone an arms length away meant that they could do nothing more than scratch the surface of her emotions.

Seconds passed.

He cleared his throat. Scratched his ear. Bit his lip.

His reaction was textbook. She had quickly come to learn that the people who were most conscious of their actions were the easiest to influence. Even though it was her who was behaving oddly, it was him who was made to feel stupid.

And he definitely felt stupid – left dangling at the hands of a girl.

He opened his mouth to speak, his lips parting, ready to deliver his next words – and that's when she moved.

At first he thought she was about to slam the door in his face; considering her erratic behavior it wouldn't have surprised him.

But instead she pulled back the door, allowing it to swing wide open. Without so much as a glance in his direction, she turned her back on him and began to make her way to the bottom of the staircase, leaving him to watch her retreating figure.

Glancing round at the hallway, the dull colors seemed to all blur to grey before his eyes. Not one picture hung on the wall, not one ornament adorned the furniture. The house looked like it wasn't lived in, it looked cold and secluded.

It looked much too big for someone to live there alone.

He took a moment to watch Peyton Sawyer as she walked away from him. To wonder what her life was like, to wonder how much she really carried around on her delicate shoulders.

Behind the blonde curls, behind the fierce scowl, behind the leather jacket and scything words he caught a glimpse of something real, and something very familiar.

Abandonment.

Almost as if she felt his eyes on her, she looked back at him, like she was acknowledging him for the first time.

No scowl. No agenda's. No hostility. Their eyes met for the briefest second, and she called over her shoulder.

"You'd better come in".

* * *

Haley pressed her head against the window. Slumped in the passenger seat of Nathan's truck she precariously watched the scenery flying by on the other side of the glass. 

Tree Hill was quiet this morning. The usual hustle and bustle of the town seemed to be dampened by the chill in the autumn air. Glancing upwards, she found that the dark sky above only served as a reminder of the days that had preceded them; cold, wet and overcast.

But it was the way that Tree Hill Novembers had always been. For as far back as she could remember, the skies were grey, the streets were wet and the town was quiet.

When they were younger, Deb would spend her Novembers scolding Haley and Nathan for trailing wet footprints all over her kitchen floor. She'd make pies from pumpkins left over from Halloween and the whole house would smell of warm pastry. When Haley would complain that it was cold and miserable outside, Deb would cut her a big slice of pie and tell that it would soon be Christmas.

She'd always thought of Nathan's house as her home. To many of the rich and glamorous residents of Tree Hill it was nothing to be envied – small, simple, modest. But it was the one place in her life that truly felt like it was hers; it was the one place that she knew would be less of a home without her.

This November she would be working at the café. The cold nights would be spent baking and listening to Nathan complain about how it was too cold to play a decent game of basketball at the River Court.

She rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her hoody – one that Peyton had begrudgingly given her to wear. The fabric wasn't soft, and it didn't smell of perfume, but from what little she knew about Peyton she would have been surprised if it had.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked, his voice cutting through her lethargic thoughts.

"Sick," she replied weakly.

He glanced across at her and then looked away quickly, as if he'd thought better of it.

"I'm not surprised," he said, in a strange voice that sounded unlike his own. "How much did you drink?"

Head still buried in her hands, she shrugged slightly. "A lot."

He cleared his throat.

"I'm serious Haley."

She looked over at him, thrown off by his somber expression.

She smiled uncomfortably. He stared back blankly.

"What?" she questioned, her smile fading from her lips.

He shook his head, as if to let her know he was sincere.

"I don't really remember," she sighed, the beginnings of a frown forming on her forehead. "That's kind of the point."

"Really?" he muttered under his breath. "Is _that_ the point?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "What's _your_ point Nathan?"

His eyes narrowed. "Since when do you party like that?"

Her mouth fell into an indignant O.

"Since when do _you_ take me to parties like that?" She argued.

He snorted.

"Haley… I didn't pour drinks down your throat."

Her eyes glinted angrily. "No Nathan – you didn't. But some other guy did."

"And actually," she bit back, "It happened to be 'some other guy' from _your_ team."

"Great." He held up his free hand in exasperation. "So now you stoop to their level."

She looked at him disgustedly. "_Their_ level, Nathan? They're _your_ teammates."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "The only reason why I went to that party is because you wanted to make an appearance for the team."

She held up her hand to restrain him from arguing. "And the only reason why you have a problem is because I was doing the exact thing that you wanted to… fitting in with them. And you weren't."

She sighed. "You can't have it both ways. You're either one of them… or you're not. But until you figure out what the hell it is that you want – do me a favor and spare me the lecture."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, her final words leaving him with little to say.

The rest of the journey was spent in tense silence, the bitter taste in her mouth only reminding her of the bitter words she had spat out of it.

The trees lining the streets blurred into one, then changed into the hedges and fences that were much more familiar than the prestigious mansions and huge front lawns.

Had she turned back to look at him then she would have noticed the earnestness in his eyes, or the concern with which he looked at her. Or maybe she would have seen that his words were sincere, and fuelled by worry rather than jealously.

But she was young and stubborn, like her mother had always told her. So of course, looking back was never an option.

When they eventually drew up outside her house, he turned the engine off and looked down as his hands. The silence was deeper, now unadulterated by the purr of the motor or any sound other than their hushed breathing.

He couldn't remember a moment when he'd felt so awkward with her – or any time when she'd argued with him properly, the way that she just had.

He started picking at an imaginary rip in his jeans.

She gazed down at her hands in her lap.

She looked across at him, just for a second. Tracing the features of a boy she knew so well.

She bit her lip remorsefully and reached for the door handle.

"Haley…" he mumbled.

Her hand paused in midair, and she painfully closed her eyes.

"Just leave it Nathan." She snapped.

She met his gaze and seeing the look on his face her expression softened.

"I just need to sleep it off."

And with that she slipped out of her seat and headed towards her front door, not looking back once.

He watched her go; loose strands of her hair falling delicately down her back.

He tried to push away the feeling that something was wrong. But for the first time that he could remember, he didn't know how to read her – in fact he didn't even know where to start.

And that scared him.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, the River Court was Nathan's refuge. 

When he was younger and he was upset about Dan, or Lucas, or what the other kids at school had been saying, he would come and let all of his thoughts be reduced to nothing more than the sound of rubber on tarmac.

It seemed that no matter how disjointed his life became; the game was his one constant.

So it wasn't surprising that later that day he found himself there, thinking about how strange the last couple of weeks had been. Joining the Ravens, clashing with Lucas, the mysteries of Peyton Sawyer… and then there was Haley.

The net made a soft swishing sound as the ball sailed from his hands to land a perfect shot. To him, it was almost like poetry.

But it seemed that avoiding thoughts of his best friend was proving more difficult than he'd first realized. Haley who lost her first tooth at the River Court. Haley whose initials were carved into the nearby bench, alongside his own. Haley who would sometimes sit in the bleachers and pour over her latest novel, the two of them enjoying a comfortable silence.

Things had been so odd between them lately. Reading her had somehow become impossible, and it seemed like every time he tried he only incensed her further.

How could something that had been the same for so long be changed? And how so quickly?

He turned, and hurled the ball to the opposite end of the court, where it hit the backboard and deflected onto the rim, teetering until it fell away from the net.

He groaned and reluctantly jogged over to retrieve it. He supposed he shouldn't really be surprised; it had been one of those weeks.

The sound of footsteps behind him pulled him from his thoughts. He turned, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

He found himself grinning for the first time that day.

"Jake."

And then without waiting for a response, he pulled the boy into a one-armed hug.

Besides Haley, Jake Jagelski was Nathan's oldest friend. With dark brown eyes and a boyish smile, he stood at least half a foot shorter than Nathan.

There had been a time when it was only the three of them. Three young adolescents convinced that it would always be them against the world, convinced that time would stand still for those who dared to dream it would.

But it seemed that time had it's own plans.

When they reached High School they had grown apart to a degree. Haley and Nathan had shied away from the spotlight for their own reasons, whereas Jake had embraced it. He was still the same decent guy he'd always been, but suddenly the freedom that they'd taken for granted was gone.

Jake had joined the Ravens, Haley tutored, and Nathan spent his free time helping out at the café. High School had social rules about what was acceptable and what wasn't. Pretty soon Jake was spending all of his time with his teammates and hardly any with Haley and Nathan.

There was no big argument, no hard feelings; one day everything was just changed. Jake wasn't around any more, and somehow that had become normal.

There were still times when they'd see each other in the hallway and talk, or Jake would come by the café and Deb would cook for them all like she always had. It wasn't anyone's fault - but they'd grown to live in two different worlds.

Every now and then there was a painful nostalgic pang. But their lives had become so busy that they were preoccupied with other things.

Parties, grades, schoolwork, new friends, drinking, working, basketball, new girlfriends… and most shockingly – pregnancies.

Haley had cried for weeks when they'd found out. As her and Nathan sat together at the River Court and realized that from now on nothing could be the way it was before. There could be no getting back to how it used to be. Jake wasn't a teenage kid any more, he was going to be a father.

Back before any of the drama, the three of them would spend days at the River Court. Nathan would play ball, Haley would bury herself in a book, and Jake would sit in the shade of the trees and play guitar.

Then when three had become two, the loss of Jake pushed him and Haley even closer together. She was his best friend, now more than ever, and he wouldn't trade that for world - but losing Jake had been hard on them both.

Jake had been like a brother to him. It was a friendship that he'd really depended on, particularly when it came to his screwed up relationship with his own brother.

Sometimes when he forgot about everything that had happened, he half expected to see Jake sitting courtside, strumming his guitar and singing under his breath. And because he never did, the River Court would always hold a little sadness for him.

Nathan's best and worst days had been spent here. Perhaps that was why he came here to think.

Or maybe that day it was because it seemed like he was about to lose another best friend.

From the look on Jake's face, he seemed to be having similar reminiscent thoughts.

Nathan passed the ball from one hand to the other, wanting to break the tension somehow.

"Haven't seen you around much lately," he said after a few moments.

Jake sighed and wearily sat down on the bleachers.

"I've been busy," he replied.

Nathan nodded.

"It's just the usual stuff," Jake continued. "Jenny… mostly."

Nathan frowned. "You having problems, man?"

Jake shrugged, frustratedly running his hands through his hair.

Concerned, Nathan took a seat beside his friend.

"With Nikki?" he asked.

Jake laughed, although it sounded strangely mirthless

"Surprisingly… no," he chuckled. "Well… at least not directly."

Nathan leaned forwards, elbows on knees, spinning the ball between his fingertips.

"I'm just struggling to keep me and Jenny afloat," Jake continued. "Money's tight right now. My folks are already wiped out paying the lawyer to fight for custody."

His eyes glazed over as he talked, tiredness etched on his face. Nathan glanced over at him, having to remind himself that Jake was actually a couple of months younger than he was himself. He was just a sixteen-year-old boy, already raising a daughter alone, already having to fight a custody battle.

"I could ask my Mom about extra shifts at the café?" Nathan offered, knowing full well that Deb would say yes, whether or not she needed the help.

"I dunno…" Jake's voice trailed off, as if he were lost in thought.

Then realizing that he must sound ungrateful, he stuttered, "I mean thanks, man. It's just I'm struggling to spend time with Jenny as it is."

Nathan nodded. He understood all too well.

"I just…" Jake muttered. "I just didn't think that this would be my life."

Nathan silently agreed with him. But burdening Jake with his own thoughts seemed selfish, considering that Jake's problems far outweighed his own.

So they sat together in self-reflective silence for a few moments, like they hadn't done in some time. It somehow felt like the right thing to do – after all, nothing that they could have said would have made things any better, and they both knew it.

"Anyway…" Jake laughed, wanting to shake the heavy mood. "How are things with you? Haley?"

"Umm…" Nathan smiled uneasily. "She's been acting weird lately."

Jake took the ball from out of his hands. "Weird how?"

"Just different." Nathan shrugged. "I picked her up from Peyton Sawyer's house this morning, and she was totally hung over."

When Jake seemed unaffected by this information, he continued. "Plus, come on – it's Peyton Sawyer!"

Jake raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"She's a bad ass!" Nathan explained as if it were obvious. "Haley… not so much."

"At least not yet," Jake teased.

He paused and glanced down at the ball in his hands.

"You know, Peyton's not so bad," he said softly.

It was Nathan's turn to smile.

"And you'd know how?" he asked.

"You can just tell." Jake's expression became serious again. "I mean she talks tough… but I've never seen her do anything really bad ass."

Nathan nodded – that was true.

"Well you should have seen the way she kicked my ass this morning," he declared indignantly.

"Peyton?" Jake questioned.

"No." Nathan's expression twisted into one of confusion. "…Haley."

"Oh, right." Jake grinned gleefully. "The _other_ girl who kicked your ass."

Nathan narrowed his eyes, feigning annoyance.

"Yeah." He snatched the ball out of Jake's hands. "That girl who kicked my ass like I'm gonna kick _yours_ right now."

Without waiting for a reply, he dribbled the ball back onto court and slam-dunked the ball.

He hung from the rim for a few moments, then fell to his feet and turned back to face Jake, as if he was throwing down a challenge.

And for a moment they were ten again – Haley was sat in the stands watching, there was no such person as Nikki and it was just another simple game in their simple lives.

Basketball was the one thing that they had to connect them to that. The one thing that always made sense, no matter what changed around them.

So Jake returned the arrogant smile and got to his feet. And despite the fact that he was behind on his rent, despite the fact that Jenny wasn't sleeping through the night, despite the fact that three of his school assignments were overdue – he got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, things were gonna be alright.

* * *

"Brooke." 

"…Brooke?"

"_Brooke_!"

Theresa's shrill voice echoed through the phone, elements of her Latino heritage becoming more prominent as they always did when she became frustrated.

Brooke blinked a couple of times, shaken from her daze.

"Yeah," she croaked, and then coughed to clear her throat. "Yeah – I'm still here."

"What's going on with you?" Theresa demanded. "That's the third time you've zoned out on me today!"

Brooke sighed. _What was wrong with her?_

She turned away from her bedroom window, suddenly feeling disgusted by the view. Her back garden was beautiful, and the envy of many of her neighbors she was sure. Not a branch out of place, or one ridge on the frozen lawns that spanned for as far as the eye could see.

But to her, all of the luxuries that were afforded to her only reminded her of what she didn't have. Every day that she woke up alone, she grew to hate the vast rooms and expensive furnishings that little bit more.

After all, they were all part of the illusion; the elaborate smokescreen created by her parents to trick everyone into thinking that the Davis's were untouchable. Social perception was everything – you were only as important as the people around you believed you to be.

She was the daughter of one of the most powerful couples in town, heiress to the Davis fortune, and the aspiration of pretty much every girl in school. She had a maid, more designer clothes than she could count and unlimited access to her father's credit cards. Her father's success in business meant that the Davis's wealth far overshadowed any other family in Tree Hill – even the Scott's.

And yet all the money in the world meant nothing if she had nobody to share it with. Money didn't buy you freedom. Money didn't buy you happiness.

She wasn't liberated, if anything she was stifled. She could struggle under the weight of the world and nobody would ever be able to see it. To her, that was the biggest injustice.

Who would suspect that the girl with a pool house would carry any kind of emotional baggage around with her? And as someone who had been given everything they ever asked for, what right did she have to complain?

She suddenly felt the urge to get out of her room.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, and slipped out of her bedroom door. "I'm just feeling a little tired."

Theresa's voice was softer when she spoke again. "Did you hear what I said?"

"About Claire Young?"

Theresa made a noise of revulsion. "I can't believe psycho-whore went negative."

Brooke pursed her lips. "I can."

"But about Bevin?" Theresa's asked incredulously. "_Does she know who we are?_"

Brooke almost smiled. Theresa was hot headed and she always had been. In fact it was one of the reasons why she made such a great cheerleader.

The ins and outs of social humiliation however, called for a level head.

So she continued to calmly pace down the hall. "Has Bevin heard the rumors?"

"Probably," Theresa sighed. "I mean, you know Bevin – she's makes it her business to know everything first."

And Brooke herself knew how often that had helped them gain the upper hand in the past.

She was quiet for a moment – contemplating the information that her friend had shared with her. She made her way down the stairs, allowing her hand to rest on the mahogany banister as she took each step as steadily as the last.

Yet again, the decisions to be made were hers. She gave the orders and they were carried out. The response, the retaliation – her girls looked to her to provide the answers, and she did her duty well.

They all had their roles to play, popularity was a privilege not a right, and it was one that you never stopped fighting for. It was just business as usual.

"Find out." Her manner was brisk when she spoke. "And do some damage control."

Theresa's tone was just as somber. "Already on it."

Brooke nodded, satisfied. The problem was handled, at least for now. She allowed herself to sink to the floor, taking a seat on the bottom step of the staircase.

She had to admit it – Claire Young was giving it her all. Hell bent on destroying Brooke's reputation, fuelled by the string of defeats that her team had suffered at the hands of the Ravens.

She was fast becoming the biggest pain in Brooke's ass. She didn't have the knowledge, or the experience that Brooke did when it came to social assassination – and she was of little threat to Tree Hill's most popular girls. But it was getting annoying.

Making it personal, targeting one of her girls – it was a simple approach to take. But it was not a smart move on Claire's part; she was way out of her league and the more trouble she stirred up now, the harder the comedown would be later.

Brooke licked her lips in satisfaction. "She's still bitter about the Classic, Ther."

"She'll have something to be bitter about after the next Classic too," her friend replied.

They shared a laugh. Their routine was already coming together and they had four months of prep left. With Peyton handling the music and Rachel choreographing the lifts, there was no way it wouldn't be killer.

"You're not gonna leave this unanswered are you?" Theresa asked reluctantly, as if she was ashamed to even suggest it.

Brooke laughed coldly. "Oh… there'll be revenge."

She rested her head on her free hand. "But this is more…" she paused, searching for the right words, "Rachel's specialty."

"Totally," Theresa agreed.

Brooke thought for a moment. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Mmm," Theresa replied, seemingly satisfied. "Anyway," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I kinda got… _things_ to do."

Brooke opened her mouth to ask, but then thought better of it. "You know what?" She got to her feet. "I don't wanna know. Just tell me about it later."

Theresa laughed. "Count on it."

And then the line went dead.

Brooke abandoned the phone on the nearest table and padded through the living room, on route to the kitchen.

Every room in the house was the same; large, tastefully decorated, expensively furnished. The kitchen itself was no exception. The light that streamed in through the single plated windows reflected from every surface, flattering the contemporary style of steel on granite.

The floor was marble; Victoria Davis had insisted that they have it imported from Greece after spending two months there the previous year. It was beautiful of course, but Brooke often found herself rolling her eyes at the fact that it was so important to her mother that no expense was spared on a kitchen that she was never home to see.

Her stomach growled, and it was only then that she realized how hungry she was.

She found the fridge almost empty, and the cupboards the same. After a few minutes of rummaging through the pantry she emerged victorious with a satisfied smile and a packet of pastries.

With a tall glass of milk, she took a seat on one of the bar stools and nibbled at one of the cakes. Today, maybe she would chill out – stay in her jammies all day and watch trashy TV, hidden away from the rest of the world.

Life had been so strange and so different these past couple of weeks. Everyone had been doing things, saying things that were completely out of character – Nathan ditching Haley at Tric, Haley getting wasted, Peyton had been acting like every bit of resilience had been beaten out of her. And even Brooke wasn't being herself, letting a guy like Lucas Scott get inside her head was the kind of thing that desperate freshman girls did.

Sometimes it would all get too much, and she would just sit and try to figure out everything going on in her life. There was always so much to be done that some days seemed to blur into one – images passing by far too quickly to be fully understood.

She needed a day to herself every now and then. A day where she didn't have to check her reflection once, or watch her back, or even think about anyone but herself.

But when Rachel Gatina interrupted her thoughts, she knew it wasn't going to be one of those days.

Tall, lean and flawless, Rachel was one of those people who just exuded confidence. She was effortlessly cool, always composed and had the sharpest tongue of anyone Brooke had ever met.

When it came to the Ravens she was Brooke's second in command, although she loved to tell anyone and everyone that her and Brooke were Co-Captain's. Even though they spent half of their time trying to one-up the other, Brooke knew that if she needed Rachel then she would have her back. She also acknowledged that when it came to cheerleading, Rachel kicked just about everyone else's ass, herself included.

Rachel had grown up with parents who could have been a carbon copy of Brooke's – rich, detached and selfish. But she managed to put her frustrations with life to better use when she found her love for dance. She channeled her anger and desperation into every step, every turn, every recital – and it worked.

Brooke had been watching her dance for years now, and every time that she did, she found her unrecognizable from the cold, calculated redhead that stalked the halls of Tree Hill High like a lioness searching for prey. As soon as the music started, she became part of it feeling the beat in every fiber of her body. For that one moment she was venerable; the hard look in her eyes faded and her usual smirk was replaced with a genuine child-like grin.

But neither a smirk nor a grin adorned Rachel's lips as she stood before Brooke, her hair plaited into scruffy bunches and an appalled expression on her face.

"Carbs!" she spat, as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth. "What the hell do you think you're eating?"

Brooke picked the empty wrapper up from the counter and slowly scanned over it.

"Um…" she hummed, knowing that her nonchalance would annoy Rachel. "It says it's a Scotch Pancake."

In one fell swoop Rachel strode over to her, snatched the pancake from her hand and disgustedly flung it into the bin.

She turned back to Brooke. "No wonder your ass is so fat."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Most people would be shocked or insulted by Rachel's manners, but after years of knowing Rachel, it took a lot to shock her. Rachel was selfish, Rachel was opinionated and Rachel was as vain as a peacock. She never knocked, she never used the front door and she always acted as if she owned whichever room she walked into.

Sometimes she amused Brooke and sometimes the act wore pretty thin, but Brooke knew that the best way to deal with her was to give as good as she got.

She raised an eyebrow. "At least I haven't had half my ass sucked out, sweetie."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Shh," she whispered, glancing around as if there were someone there to overhear.

Then her expression hardened. "Do you have any idea how many guys wanna grab this ass?"

Brooke laughed, because she knew Rachel well enough to know that she was being completely serious. She slid off her stool and started to make her way towards the living room, all thoughts of hunger gone from her mind.

Rachel placed her car keys on the counter and crossed her arms, with the air of a teacher about to reprimand a student.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

Brooke stopped and turned to face her. "To watch the OC," she replied weakly, although she knew that Rachel had asked the question rhetorically.

Rachel was already shaking her head. "No way." She took a sip from the glass of milk. "Get changed. We're going to the gym."

Brooke's shoulders dropped. "But…"

"And then we're working on the routine," Rachel interrupted.

Brooke sighed.

"And then…" Rachel fixed her with a resolute stare. "If you're lucky I'll buy you lunch from Pinkberry."

Brooke pouted. " But it's the one where Seth and Summer get back together."

Rachel frowned unconvinced, and Brooke crossed her own arms stubbornly.

But she knew it was no good, once Rachel had her mind set on something it was going to happen. She silently scolded herself for not locking her back door that morning.

"Why did I make you Vice Captain?" she asked, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Remind me again."

The redhead's expression became serious once more.

"Cause I'm the best," she stated simply. "And you know it."

Brooke nodded wistfully, surprised at the sincere mood that those words created. She smiled slightly, touched that her friend had chosen to share a rare tender moment with her – to almost reveal a little of the emotion she usually kept so under wraps.

Many people wouldn't understand why Rachel's friendship was so important to Brooke. To the outside world, they appeared to only to be grouped together by social class – two beautiful, confident, popular girls. They argued like cat and dog, neither ever wanting to give in to the other, both vying for more popularity than the other, more admiring looks, more social power.

But in Rachel, Brooke saw so much of herself. It gave her hope that someone who had been burned by the same fires that she had was still so strong and so determined. For a girl who was also never able to earn her parents love, a girl who was almost burdened by her beauty to keep on fighting to be respected or wanted by anyone, made her feel less alone.

She shook her head in defeat, deciding that she might as well go change into her gym clothes. She had reached the kitchen door when she hesitated, turning back to lean against the doorframe.

"Rachel."

Her friend looked up.

Brooke pursed her lips.

"Nothing"

* * *

He ran alone, and that was how he liked it – music blaring from his headphones as his sneakers slapped the cold pavement with each stride. 

His breathing was labored, and every breath that he fought hard to swallow felt like fuel to the fire in his lungs. But he ran as if he had everything to run from and nothing to stay for.

His legs screamed for release, but he ignored them, somehow feeling freed by the disconnection between his body and mind.

It was odd to him that running was the only thing that brought him the clarity that so often eluded him. His only need was to exist, in this world comprised solely of himself and the beat of whatever song was playing.

There was nothing else because he ran too fast to see his surroundings, or to be seen. And if nobody could see him then he didn't need to be anyone. He wasn't an ass, or a jock, or the son of local basketball legend Dan Scott – he was just a person, and nothing else defined him.

He reached the pier and slowed until he came to a stop. It was another cold night, but the air was clear and the water was eerily calm.

Catching his breath, he glanced over at the shore, trying to trace the outline of his family's beach house in the darkness. He could remember that it had once been one of his parents most prized possessions, but neither of them used it anymore, which Lucas attributed to the spoiled state of their marriage. As Captain of the Ravens, he used it to host parties for Tree Hill High's elite – the beautiful, rich and popular.

Feeling the chill, he decided he should make a start on getting back. He put his hood up and made his way across an old abandoned car park – another place saturated with his memories. When they had been freshmen, too young to host parties of their own, they would come here, drink and smoke, and revel in how bad ass they were. When they were a little older, it became a place for initiations and pranks. And more recently, it had been a place where him and Peyton had come to hook up when all he'd wanted was a cheap date and casual sex.

It was always empty nowadays – it's surroundings made it difficult to stumble across and those who used to think of it as their own had grown up and moved on from those days.

Which is why he was surprised to find a car parked up, lights on, music blaring.

It was only when he got closer to the car that he realized there was something familiar about it. The black paint, leather seats… that all too recognizable music. And then there was the blonde girl sitting behind the wheel.

Her hair was curled into tight ringlets – the way it used to be when they were younger. She looked pale and her heavily outlined eyes looked puffy, like she'd been crying. Her nails were black too, bitten short like she always did when she was stressed. Again, Lucas felt a strange pang of guilt.

He remembered when she used to smile more, instead of twisting her face into a frown – but when he knocked on her window and she looked up to see him, it was the frown that she wore.

Reluctantly, she wound down the window and eyed him.

He swallowed. "Peyton, are you ok?"

"Like you care," she sighed.

She turned away from him, the same way that she had done times before when they were dating and he would do or say things that hurt her.

"Seriously Luke, what are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath, determined that they would have just one conversation that didn't end in argument. He was tired of them arguing like this, he'd been tired of it for a long time. When they first started dating they had been so good together – he made her happy and she made him want to be there for her. And for a long time before they got together they'd been good friends.

Was it impossible for things to be that way again now that they weren't together anymore?

"I was out jogging," he told her. "I saw your car…"

She shook her head impatiently. "I mean why are you talking to me… acting like you care?"

What was he supposed to say to that?

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh… but that's right, we never did have break up sex did we?" She leaned towards him, her eyes gleaming maliciously. "That explains why you're still sniffing around."

He laughed bitterly. "Don't flatter yourself Peyton." The cold words fell from his lips before he could even think about what he was saying. "Makes you feel better does it? Fantasizing to yourself that a miserable cow like you could still get me hot?"

"Right…" She rolled her eyes. "Because that's all I can ever think about."

"You don't exactly have many other options do you?" He looked her over disparagingly, goaded on by the vindictive voice in his head. "Not hard to see why."

"Hey. Jackass." Her eyes glinted warningly. "This might have escaped your attention, but _I broke up with you_."

"Took you long enough," he sneered. "What kept pulling you back in Peyton? I mean I know I'm good in bed and all, but you'd have thought you would have learned some self respect."

They always argued like this. She'd make some snide comment, and him being the guy that he was he couldn't let that go. He'd keep pushing her and she'd finally lose it. She'd end up furious and despite his calm exterior, he would say things that he later regretted.

She shook her head sadly; tired of clinging to the hope that underneath the bravado there was still a decent guy, like the one she used to know.

She cast her eyes downwards. "You know, you get more and more like your father everyday."

He took a step back.

She hadn't said it spitefully, but her words hit home more than any that she had ever screamed at him. It had been an unwritten rule of their relationship that they didn't talk about Dan Scott. Lucas despised his father and although he had never told her about it, he had always wondered if she had noticed that of her own accord.

From the way that she was looking at him, it was pretty obvious that she knew him better than he'd realized. What he had mistaken for ignorance was her trying to protect his pride, like any good girlfriend should.

He cleared his throat, his composure regained.

"I might say the same about you." He struggled to keep his voice emotion free. "If your father had ever been around for me to meet him."

She blinked, swallowing the lump that was suddenly pressing against the back of her throat. That had always been the difference between them – she had wanted to make their relationship work whereas he had wanted her only when things had been going his way.

She had buried his secret and never spoken of it to protect him, but he used the one thing that really hurt her to score points against her in an argument.

"You're gonna end up alone and miserable, just like he is," she told him. "You'll hurt everyone who cares about you to get what you want."

She blinked again, determined not to cry. "And the worst part… is you'll only have yourself to blame."

She ran a hand over the leather of the steering wheel and turned the key in the ignition.

She glanced at him one more time, and determined to salvage a little of her pride called over her shoulder, "And the sex was never that good."

She stepped hard on the gas, and the wheels squealed as the car spun round 180º and sped away.

The blonde haired boy watched her go, no trace of remorse present on his face. Pushing what had just happened to the back of his mind, he did what he always did when things got hard.

He ran.

* * *

**Woah, that was really angsty again. I don't know why – I guess it's just where I'm at!**

**Anyway… Next time, Brucas :) and more lighthearted stuff – I promise.**

**Please, please review. I love to hear what you think!**

**Rosy x**


End file.
